


King of Juvie

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: He was like a King. He got all the best food, had the biggest cell and the best bedding. He had all the guards under thumb by keeping all the delinquents in line, they just sat back and let him run the place. Everyone was terrified of him for different reasons. He didn’t even have to raise a finger, he had someone to clean his cell for him, usually Tom. He had someone to bring him his food, that was Jake’s job. And he had his favorite bitch which unfortunately, was me.(Update: I went through and did a massive editing overhaul of mistakes and a few changes here and there so that the story could run more smoothly. Sorry for that, didnt notice how bad those mistakes where until I had heard them out loud =^^'=)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, I know I'm slow to update things as of late but I'm working on multiple projects so the going is slow, this is one of those things I've been working on. Also all my works are subject to the occasional tweaking so any spelling mistakes or grammar errors will be fixed over the next couple of days. Enjoy.

It had been my fourth time in this juvie hall. I had walked in on one of those smash and grab robberies, honestly I was still trying to figure out what had happened. 

I was locked out of the house until I got a new jug of milk to replace the one that was destroyed when I had slipped earlier that morning was making a late breakfast. I was just opening the door to the mini mart when a dark blur slammed into me, next thing I saw was a guy around my age in dark clothing scrambling to pick up the cartons of cigarettes and bottles of liquor that didn’t shatter when they hit they hit the ground when he crashed into me. He shouted at me for tripping him up, then he was gone along with about 16 other people. I had barely blinked when the furious store owner grabbed me by the back of the shirt and pulled me into the shop, I know I shouted something about just being there to buy milk but he threw me into a closet and locked me in until the cops came.

When I called home to explain what had happened my father was the one who had picked up the call so needless to say he wasn’t buying my story about going to get milk and ending up in the flash mob. Hell he even said I had planned this out and was just late to the raid. I know he might still be mad about me selling his toopes as pets but to think I’d join a flash mob? 

Honestly the nerve.

When I walked down the long hallway something felt; off. It was a lot more quiet this time around, no hootings or cat calls or anyone to welcome me back. I used to be a freaking legend here people what the hell is going on?!

Officer Branson seemed to pick up on my mood and laughed “Things have definitely changed around here while you’ve been gone. My only advice is to be good and do as your told.” I didn’t understand what he meant by that and when I asked he chuckled and said that “I would see”. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

I didn’t get to think very long about it when I was shoved into my usual cell. “Here’s your new bitch! Hope you like him.” I scowled back at Branson, what the hell did he mean by that?

I didn’t bother thinking about it too much as I walked over to my bunk, on the top bunk I managed to get a good look at who Branson had been talking to. He was a thin guy, his skin was tanned and he had dark rings under his eyes. He was reading a book and relaxing on the top bunk seeming not to have noticed me yet. I threw my bag onto my bed and decided to introduced myself.

“Hey, my name is Duncan. Accused of theft this time” the guy on the top bunk finally looked away from his book with a raised brow. “Accused?” I scowled and rolled my eyes “Yeah, got sweep up in a flash smash and grab, all I did was open the door” He just chuckled at that and smiled at me. “Well, sucks to be you then. I’m Malcolm, though most just call me Mal.” He reached down to shake my hand, a gesture which I returned.

I still didn’t know what was going on around here, everything was almost too quiet and it was starting to make me uneasy. I plopped down on my bed with the familiar squealing of old mattress springs, huh. This bed felt better then some of the others I’ve slept on before, must have gotten one of the good ones this time.

A squeaking above me told me that my new roomie was getting down from his bunk, he landed close by then leaned over me with a grin that made me nervous, it wasn’t so much the grin that creeped me out but his eyes, something dark and almost poisonous; I have never seen eyes like that before.

“Hey you mind backing off?” “Something you should know is that things have changed since you’ve last been here.” I went to sit up to get him to back up but he shoved me down hard and kept me pinned to the mattress. “What the fuck man?!” “I run this place now, I choose where I sleep, I get the first choose of food and I get first dibs on who I fuck.” He said it so matter of factly it made by head spin trying to process what he just said.

I still didn’t fully understand what was happening, he had grabbed my by the arm tightly and ripped me off the bed. He had my pants around my ankles before I started to struggle now knowing what was about to happen, I kicked out at his legs hard trying to do any sort of damage to save myself.

It didn’t help, he knew how to stand to minimise the amount of kicks he took if any had landed at all. He shoved in with all the force he had, for a second I thought he had ripped me in half, the pain was like nothing I had felt before. I’m pretty sure that everyone could hear the scream that tore out of me. He laughed a bit before he started to fuck me, the feeling of my own blood dripping down my legs and the fire in my ass was unbearable.

“I’ve been looking for a new bitch, my old bitches, eh.” He rolled his eyes with a grunt “they never really suited my tastes, but you!" He gave a hard thrust that got another scream out of me “I really like the eyeliner by the way, very cute” His breath was hot in my ear as he thrusted in.

Even though the pain was intense I gritted my teeth, locked my jaw refusing to cry. Choking that down was almost as painful as getting fucked. You cry in juvie and you never live it down.

Never.

“I think I’m gonna make you my personal bitch, I like to have one at every hall I’ve been in. The pick here is ok but I knew there was something better if I just waited for it.” I yelped as another sharp stabbing pain ripped up my spine, I can’t get this fucker off me, he’s just too strong; but that didn’t mean I was just gonna lay down and just take it all without a fight.

I ground my jaw and hardened myself and looked over my shoulder into his eyes. “Fuck you” not eloquent or thought invoking but I feel like I got my point across.

Mal smirked with a with a slightly impressed look on his face. “Looks like my bitch has some fight to him now doesn’t it? Well that’s ok, I like a challenge.”

Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The violent attack lasted for what seemed like forever but was really only about 15 minutes.

I layed bent over the bed with blood and cum dripping down my legs, Mal sat on the bed next to me tucking himself back into his pants “I’m gonna have Tom in here soon to clean out this cell, as much as the smell and the blood are turning me, I like to keep my cell neat and tidy. Rest up, I’m gonna go lift some weights then come back and take your sweet ass for another ride.” He chuckled to himself and walked to the door “It’s been a while since I broke in a virgin.

“Fuck you.” My voice was shaky but I still managed to get the words out. Mal just laughed before shouting at the door to be let out.

I curled up on the mattress in a tight ball the best I could and tried to sleep, I doubt I’d be able too. The throbbing was horrible, the burning was intense and I could feel myself... leaking.

What in the hell did I do to deserve this? Was it the kids that my brothers and me gave seizures to with our Halloween stunt? They were fine afterwards. Was it the bikes we’d steal then smash against the walls? We had to rebuild them all but we did it. Was it for the Happy Nudes Year prank? It was so funny, why would I be punished for that? I mean sure that old lady freaked out but it’s not like I killed her or something!

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t notice the door opening or when Tom walked in. “Oh Fuck! He got you good didn’t he?” I about jumped off the bed, damn he scared me.

“What are you doing here Tom?” Tom was a big guy, pale yet thick. I’ve meet him before my second time coming to juvie, about kicked his teeth in when he grabbed my ass the first and only time. After that he learned to keep his distance from me if he wanted to keep his teeth.

Tom snorted with laughter when he looked me over. “He fucked you good didn’t he? Could hear you screaming from my cell at the end of the hall. The boss must be good if he had you yelling like that” His sickly smile and roaming eyes were starting to gross me out now.

Tom walked up nonshalontly and grabbed at my ass again, I couldn’t fight him off this time as the attack earlier had me in too much pain to even move much less drown the greasy bastard in the toilet like I did last time. “Hey get your nasty hands off of me dammit!” I had to push through the pain as best as I could and tried to push his probing hands away, he ripped away the blanket I had covered myself up with, that was my only shield and now with it gone the cool air washed over my heated skin.

“I’ve always wanted to do this you know, just couldn’t pull it off with you always being so hostile, but now!” He thrusted in two fingers and gave them a hard twist. "You're a lot easier" I screamed in absolute agony; but at that point the pain had me blacking out for a few seconds, when I came to I only saw a blur of color next to me and felt the offending fingers yanked out of me. My vision darkened around the edges a bit but I was still conscious enough to watch as Mal slammed Tom against the wall, kicked out his legs out from under him, grabbing ahold of his right arm pulling it taunt before he knee dropped on his shoulder ripping it out of the socket with a sickening tearing pop. Tom wailed in pain clutching his mangled dislocated shoulder as Mal dragged him to the door and threw him out. “Hey! Take this piece of shit to the infirmary, and you” he pointed to someone outside of the door beyond my field of vision. “Clean up that mess, I’m taking my new bitch to another cell until your done.”

I winced at the tone of his voice and the deep scowl as he addressed the guys outside with a snarl. He turned to look at me, he looked pissed but I don’t think much of it was aimed at me. He sighed and shook his head as he bend down and threw me my pants “Put them on and stand up.” I tried my best to stand up but a horrible pain shot up my back and hips, I ground my teeth to keep from crying out anymore then I already had today, my throat was raw and sore from it all.

Standing up was a great effort that I somehow managed, this was nowhere near as difficult as trying to get my pants on but at the sound of people approaching I felt a sense of panic set in and a rush of adrenaline that helped me to get them up and buckled on in time, a smaller man rushed into the cell and started straightening things up. Mal looked at me and jerked his head to the door. I followed him at a much slower more laboured pace as he strided forward like he owned the place, from the looks he was getting from the others, he may as well have.

Lucky for for me that the cell he was taking me to was on the same floor. I don’t think I could do stairs right now, well that’s not fully true, I think I could fall down them just fine.

By the time we got to the new cleaner smaller cell my legs felt like wet clay threatening to buckle out from under me. Once we were in the doorway Mal wrapped an arm around my chest and dragged me to the bed and set me down rather gently and then sat down next to me.

“Sorry about that.” His tone was even and difficult to gauge. “Excuse me?” My voice was thin and ready to give out soon. “I didn’t make it clear that your my new juvie girlfriend, usually when I’m done with my occasional fucks I'll toss my bitches out to the wolves, it’s rare that I keep any of them around. You’ve grown on me” He turned to me with a smile that had a chill shoot up my spine. “You're going to be my girlfriend here, you don’t speak to any of the other guys. You won’t look at any other guys here. You will follow me when I go to the yard, the cafeteria, the showers, the only time your allowed to be on your own is when you use the restroom, I will allow that. In the morning you will give me a good morning kiss, if I’m horny you’ll blow me. No biting either. If you bite then I’ll break out your front teeth so it won’t happen again. I also reserve the rights to your ass any time I please, it will take some time but you’ll learn what I want you to do but to be honest; I love the breaking process almost as much as I love breaking in a virgin. Your ass was good and tight too”

He laughed then grabbed me by the back of the head and kissed me fiercely shoving his tongue into my mouth, the urge to bite his tongue off flared briefly but his warning echoed in the back of my mind ‘I’ll break out your front teeth so it won’t happen again.’ He pulled away from me with a string of saliva connecting us with a grin. “Good boy.”

I felt bile rise in the back of my throat but I held it down. I have to do something, anything to keep some form of control. I looked him right in the eye before asking with as much sarcasm as I dared “You're the King around here right? Then what does that make me? Your Queen?” I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for the hit that was coming. To my surprise he actually started laughing. “My Queen? Oh thats rich! I love it.” He just keep laughing at that while I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. Well it seems like he has a sense of humor.

As he keep musing about having a Queen I couldn’t help but feel exhaustion starting to smother me like a blanket, I hurt in so many places right now and wanted nothing more then to try and sleep this off. Seeing me dozing off Mal decided to give me some peace and quiet and climbed up to the top bunk to relax and maybe take a nap.

I don’t really care anymore, I’m going to bed now.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t know how long I was asleep for but when I roused from my deep sleep I couldn't help but notice how terrible I was feeling. I was hot, heavy, weak and sore all over.

Sick

That’s it, I’m sick. When I was finally able to roll over I remembered where I was. I dry heaved a couple of times before I managed to choke down the bile rising in the back of my throat. I couldn’t tell what all was from actually being sick and what was from the stress of yesterday.

Footsteps approaching from the hallway had me on edge, I could hear an odd almost casual whistling. My fears were confirmed when Mal strolled into the cell with a concerned smile when he saw I was awake. “Hey sweetheart, you don’t look to good. Looks like I have to drag you to the infirmary, don’t want you throwing up on me later”

I flinched away from his grabbing hands but it didn’t work, he wrapped an arm around my chest and hulled me to my feet. My legs were refusing to work, they would barely support me as he dragged me out of the door. As soon as we were out the door I could feel every pair of eyes on me, I felt like I was gonna puke over the railing, hope no one was beneath us for they're sake because I was not gonna be aiming when it happened.

Mal for his part was quiet while he dragged me towards… the showers? “You said we were going to the infirmary.” My voice was weak as I shivered at the cold sweat running down my brow. He grunted and wrinkled his nose at me before responding “your covered in sweat, blood and dried cum. Do you really feel up to explaining that to the nurses?”

It took a few seconds for my brain to catch up with what he said. Now that he mentioned it, I could feel the dry mix of bodily fluids crusting on my skin, it was itching like crazy and the smell;

I hurled over the railing, being that we were on the third floor there was little to no warning to anyone under us, Oh. I definitely got someone with that. I heard a chorus of 'eww' and a loud shout of “What the fuck?!” Mal burst out laughing at that, he leaned away from me slightly but the didn’t stop him from enjoying what just happened. I shouted a weak apology to whichever poor bastard that I puked on but that was all he was gonna get from me right now.

“Oh that was good. I was gonna shove that guy’s head in the toilet later for looking at me the wrong way earlier but you just saved me the trouble of having to do that” I grimaced at that but we were in the showers now and I have to admit that the sight of those old slightly moldy showers that never stayed hot for more than 5 minutes had me tear up a bit.

I was so excited for this I almost walked there myself, unfortunately the only thing that was keeping me standing was Mal’s support but I can’t say that stopped me from trying anyways. Mal walked me over to one of the stalls that had a bench in it before shrugging me off there. Mal himself walked over to the stall next to me and started up the water for himself.

Taking advantage of the privacy this gave me I stripped down at a slow pace and turned on the water. When the warm water hit me I felt something in my body simply give out. I slumped against the worn metal divider that separated the stalls and simply let the water run over me. I grabbed the tiny bar of soap and started scrubbing my skin clean of the grime and abuse that coated me.

I couldn’t get it all off though, I keep seeing this layer of filth that just would not come off of me no matter how much I scrubbed or scratched at it. I felt the water cooling down but it felt good on my hot skin. I was so focused that I didn’t hear the shower next to me turn off, I also missed Mal calling for me, I did however hear the shower curtain being ripped aside and turn to see him frowning at me.

I jerked back more out of reflex than anything, he backhanded me hard across the face before he repeated himself. “I said turn off the shower and get dressed.” I pissed myself at that, lucky for me the water was still running so it covered for me this time. I quickly turned off the water and toweled off and redressed myself as quickly as my weakened state would allow me.

Mal grabbed me by the arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and dragged me out of the showers, I felt shame bubbling up as we passed by many of the guys on the way to the infirmary. I knew most of them from past visits, they looked at Mal with fear and respect while trying to sneak a glance at his new bitch, The former King of this juvie hall.

We were going down the stairs towards the first floor to the when a guy covered in puke ran past us, my stomach gave a painful lurch at the smell but I had nothing to bring up which left me with a horribly case of nausea. “If you puke on me I’ll make you eat it.” He didn’t mean it, I could tell from his voice but I could still pick up on the warning beneath it.

We were only about twenty feet from the infirmary when Mal stopped and sat me down in a hard plastic chair. I was happy for the break, all that walking (even though most of it was Mal dragging me) had tired me out. Mal looked me in the eye, his face was hard and serious “You're sick. You want to get some medicine and take a nap. That’s it. If I hear anything different then you’ll be punished. Do you understand?” I nodded knowing there would be hell to pay, what he would do to me is a mystery but there’s no way I’d want to find out.

Satisfied that I wouldn’t talk he picked me up and dragged me the rest of the way to the infirmary. When the nurses saw me one of them ran over and guided me over to one of the beds then stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

“Oh Duncan deary what happened to you?” It was nurse Candy, she had always been pretty nice to me whenever I was in here. I could see Mal in the corner of my eye “Well Auntie I think I caught a bug before I got in here, I’ve been hugging the toilet since I woke up. How have you been?” She took out the thermometer with a frown and a sigh. “Oh things have gotten a lot worse as of late, we just had one of the boys come in with a severely dislocated shoulder. He has to have a surgery to repair the damage, he managed to tear quite a few muscles in that weight lifting accident. He should have been a lot more careful”

I knit my brows at that, Mal was the one who tore his arm out of its socket not an accident. I almost said something but a small cough caught my attention, I glanced over to see Mal looking at me with a frown. He only gave the smallest shake of his head, barely noticable to anyone. I felt my heart give a momentary seize as I clammed up and looked straight ahead of me at nothing.

After taking my temperature Candy rushed over to one of the heavy locked cabinets and took out a number of pill bottles and a syringe. I felt my heart seize up again as I eyed the needle that was being brought my way. Even in my weakened state I felt a surge of energy that compelled me to get up, I have to get away I have to- the sight of Mal standing right in the doorway froze me in place.

“Wow, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you hold this still for a shot Duncan!” I turned around to see Candy grab ahold of my arm and pressed that sharp needle right up against my arm. It felt everything go white; then black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holy shit. Did he just pass out? I couldn’t hold back the laugh that had bubbled up. Oh that’s too good! I didn’t think he was that much of a chicken!

I bit back the rest of my laughter and smiled at nurse whatever her name was “Hey since he’s my cell mate would you mind calling for me when he wakes up please?” She smiled and nodded then turned around to deal with one of my latest victims. I always made sure to play nice with the nurses, otherwise they might make me take those damned pills like the last place.

I couldn’t help but shudder as I felt the scratching. I know Mike is trying something again. I might need to go lay down and deal with this soon, can’t have Mike assume control when I’ve finally found my newest toy.

I took a leisurely stroll up to my cell taking my time and whistling my favorite song, anyone who was in my way quickly scrambled out of the way. That’s right rats, you never want to challenge the cat that lurks around here unless you want to be ripped to shreads.

I walked into my cell to find Jake finishing up the cleaning. He shrank back as I strolled over to my bed. I gave the place a once over and smiled “Good job Jake. Now get out.” I could hear him scrambling to get out of my cell as fast as he could. I dragged myself up onto the bed and laid down and relaxed, closing my eyes.

I felt myself sinking down into my mind, it was almost like being pulled down slowly into thick mud as I waited to be fully submerged.

“I’m telling ya, you kids are making too much racket!” Chester grumbled. “Come on Chester, we have to keep moving, we need to find some way out before he comes back” Mike’s voice was low and cautious. “I told ya I’m done walking! If you want to keep going then go but I’m sitting right here.” “Shhh keep your voice down!”

I could see Mike trying to get Chester back to his feet but the old man just wasn’t having any of it, we couldn’t have that now. I felt myself materialize into being before them, Chester belted out a loud shout of surprise before falling back onto his wrinkled old ass, I pointed a finger at him and ordered him to stay put while I chased down Mike.

He made it all of 30 steps before I managed to pin him down and chain one of his legs to a large rock. He screamed as he went down before turning to look at me with an angry scowl “What the hell?! This is my body! I’m the first! You can’t do this to me! Let me go!” I smiled as Isimply listened to him yell at me. He’s starting to get good at escaping now but he didn’t get very far this time. “Now now Mike, I know you know you're just not gonna survive here. You remember what happened the last time you managed to take over? You got a severe beating and ended up in the hospital. I’m in charge in a place like this for our protection, you're going to have to accept that if you want us to get out of here.”

I could see flickers of doubt in his eyes now before they hardened again. “You say you're protecting us but you're hurting these people! You're raping people! What's the new one's name? I could feel you getting off even down here!” His tone was that of disgust. I blinked at that one, I didn’t know that the short time with my new bitch had started to bleed through the connection. Just something else I would need to tighten up before I went back up again.

“Well I don’t think it will hurt to tell you about my newest sweetheart. His name is Duncan. Around our age, has a green mohawk, wears eyeliner and has a bunch of piercings. He has a bit of fight in him but he’s already starting to learn the rules faster than my last bitch did.” I smiled and brought up a window to show Mike. Mike turned a shade of green as he looked over my new bitch before looking back to me again. “What the fuck?! You know I like girls! How can you-?” He gave a hard shudder as he looked back at the image before him. I shrugged before answering him “A hole is a hole to me. Men are tighter then women and can endure a lot more, plus men tend to put up a greater fight, the struggle really turns me on. You also can't get them pregnant like women”

He only gave an "ewww" in response but I was done talking. I walked around the bolder making sure to triple bind him down this time and kick away anything he might try to use to free himself again. I’d have to tie Chester down again then check on Svetlana and Vido before I could go back up. I don’t like spending too much downtime, it’s difficult to get up and out quickly, when I go too fast I end up getting a migraine and that takes even longer to recover from.

“Mal … can ….. ake” Shit. I was only half way done securing Svetlana, nothing seemed to be out of place and she seemed to be too scared to try and do anything, I gave her a stern look before I focused my energy on waking up.

I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling of my cell just as I left it, I had woken up slightly faster than I had before without too much disorientation this time. I sat myself up slowly knowing that if I did it too fast I would end up face planting on the floor.

I shrugged off my drowsiness then climbed down to the floor before I started my way to the infirmary. As I walked past I looked up to the clock to see it was getting close to dinner time, I’d have to grab two trays for us before heading back to our cell later.

When I walked into the infirmary my ‘Queen’ was looking a lot better, still a little warm but no where near as bad as he did this morning. “Hey there roomie, you feeling better?” I watched him straighten up before looking at me and giving a stiff little nod. “That’s good to hear, I was getting worried about you.” I smiled and turned to nurse whatever her name was and pointed at my bitch “Is it ok if I take him back up to our cell now?”

The nurse smiled and nodded at me “Yes deary he should be clear now, just make sure he gets a lot of rest, he should be back to his normal self by tomorrow." My sweetheart looked disheartened by that and sighed before slowly getting up and slowly making his way towards me, it was so cute how he jumped when I placed an arm around his back gently. “Don’t worry roomie I got you.”

It took us about 15 minutes to walk back up the stairs to our cell, my sweetheart was shaking like a leaf the whole way. I couldn’t help but slip a hand down to grab at his ass with a snicker which had him jerk forward a few steps which had him end up at the door of our cell.

He stumbled in and soon after collapsed onto the bed with a groan of relief. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, he didn’t do much, only turning to look at me tiredly. We sat there quietly for a minute before he spoke up. “I didn’t say a thing. I took a hour long nap, took some pills and waited for you to come back to get me like you wanted me too” I looked at him for a long moment almost trying to gauge whether or not he was lying to me but he just looked back me with half lidded eyes, he was about to fall asleep again. I sighed then looked to the door getting up to go and order us dinner.

“I’m gonna let you have the night off so sleep well, your training starts tomorrow” He nodded back to me and before giving a shuddering yawn and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

That’s right honey, get some sleep. You’ll be needing all the energy you have to make up for skipping out on me today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not finding all that many stories now a days that have any bite to them so I thought I'd write a few for entertainment purposes only. These are fictional characters and a fictional story so I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I was pretty much sick as a dog for the last three days while I suffered through a nasty case of food poisoning 3X anyways enjoy
> 
> Update: I've been rereading King of Juvie with the intention of getting back into the grove for Mr. Hitman when I relised I had made sooooooo many mistakes that just flew past me. Anyways I'll be making some edits as I go back through this so it may seem different from the original, its better now if you ask me anyways as always
> 
> ~Enjoy

I woke up as soon as the light that was bleeding in through the small window built high in the wall hit my face. I groaned and rolled off the bed to do my morning pushups but I quickly gave up after 3. I was still pretty tired from yesterday but I was feeling much better then I had.

I heard a creaking and looked up to see Mal whom was sitting with his face in him palm watching me and waited patiently for me to wake up. He smiled and hopped down from his bunk and walked up to me “Where’s my morning kiss?” I stood up as slowly as possible to delay the inevitable but soon enough I was facing him and gave him a quick kiss. I felt disgusted but that seemed to satisfy him for now.

“Not bad but it could use some work. I’m hungry and your gonna need all the energy you can get so lets get something to eat.” He nodded his head to the door and walked over and held it open for me “ladies first” I couldn’t help the scowl that formed on my face as I walked out the door, HEY! I jumped when Mal gave my ass a firm slap and followed me out.

“So after breakfast we’re going to go down and watch some t.v, I like to keep in the loop with what’s going on in the outside world. Then we’re going to go to the gym and I’m gonna work out, you should make sure to do some laps as well, can’t have you getting fat now can we?” He chuckled at that and gave my stomach a little poke. Fat? Really? I’ve never been overweight in my life! I even snuck a glance at my stomach to confirm what I already knew, flat as a board. “Then I’m thinking about a shower before we get lunch” It was about then that I was sort of phasing in and out of the conversation. Weight lifting did sound pretty good about now, I must be getting a little out of shape for all of this to have happened.

I was mulling this over in my head so much so that I tripped over a cracked tile that was close to the cafeteria landing flat on my face, Mal just cackled as he looked down at me as I lie there.

“Hey Jake! What’s for breakfast today?” Jake sat nearby with his hands crossed and foot bouncing before springing to his feet and scurried over to Mal “They got the good stuff today Mal. Eggs, bacon, toast sausage, juice, coffee, fruits-” Mal raised his hand to stop him “Coffee, black with light cream and one spoon of sugar. Two eggs over easy and a piece of toast lightly buttered, bacon crispy but not burnt.” He look at me before continuing “Orange juice, 2 eggs, a link of sausage and a piece of toast.”

Jake worked his mouth silently as if he was struggling to remember all of that before he nodded and rushed into the line to get our orders. There was none of the angry yells and barks to get to the back of the line or about him cutting, everyone knew not to challenge Mal. Hell, even I never had this kind of pull back when I was the boss around here.

Mal wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards one of the tables. It was a fairly big table, able to sit about 5 people but it was completely empty. Mal took the seat with the best padding left in tacked and patted to the chair next to him for me.

Once we were sat down he looked at me and smiled. “So tell me a little more about the smash and grab that got you locked up here” I could tell this was more to pass the time then out of any real interest. I rubbed the back of my head trying to recall what happened 2 days ago, that seemed like forever ago now. “Well it started back at home, my brother Alex drank most of the milk like the pig that he is” I scowled at the thought of my brother, it wasn’t his fault I was in here but if he didn’t chug the milk then I wouldn’t have been forced to go to the store, granted I did slip and ruin what was left but that's besides the point.

“Anyways I went to use the last of the milk when I slipped and landed on the jug and milk shot everywhere, my dad being the hard ass he is thought I did it on purpose to spite him and threw me out of the house with some money and locked the doors and said I wasn’t welcome back in until I replaced it. I walked down to the store that was a block away before being knocked back on my ass by a flash mob, apparently I stepped in mid robbery and that spooked the rest of them to run, after that I was thrown in a closet by the owner and taken to jail, my dad left me out to dry and I got sent back here again.”

Jake rushed up with two trays in his hand while carefully balancing the drinks in his arms before quickly setting them down and waiting for something. I could feel him stealing quick glances at me. I had known Jake since my second time here, He was a quiet guy who liked to keep to himself and was always cool to me, I think he set a few fires and ended up burning down someone’s shed.

Mal took a sip of his coffee before waving to Jake that he was free to go. I looked at the food in front of me, it didn’t look all that good to me to be honest but I could feel Mal’s eyes on me so I started picking at the tray in front of me. By the end I had only eaten a bite of the sausage and some of the toast and drinking half of the juice.

After breakfast we headed over to the wreck room, someone already had the t.v tuned to the news station, I sat down and felt my eyes glaze over as the man on screen droned on about nothing interesting. I was bored but that was better than being bent over the chair and getting fucked, yeah. I’ll take this over that any day. I felt an elbow jab into my side and I jerked to attention “Hey sweetheart they’re talking about you” I looked up to the t.v to see what he was talking about.

“Two days ago the mini mart was hit by a ‘flash mob’. There were over 20 suspects involved in the robbery and it’s believed that the thief’s made off with 16,000 dollars worth of goods. This time the store owner managed to capture one of the would be thief’s as he was trying to escape, the perpetrator in question is a minor so we have to concealed his identity but the store owner says he’s happy to get at least one of the punks off the streets.'” I winced as the reporter went on about the crime, Mal laughed out loud before slapping me hard on the back “I didn’t think you were telling the truth, oh this is too funny! 'I was out buying milk.' Hahaha” I could feel every eye in the room lock onto me as I tried to act as casualty as I could and not die of embarrassment “Yeah well I wasn’t lying” He seemed to relax after a minute before turning off the t.v and getting up. “I’m bored now, lets go lift some weights.” I stood up and followed him with just a little more confidence than before, all of the other guys stepped out of are way as we passed, I could see the looks of fear directed at Mal and the lears and even challenging glares sent my way, one of the guys even dared to whistle at me.

I knew what was about to happen as Mal was turning to deal with his newest problem but I’ve had enough of all these assholes looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Before the guy even knew what was happening I had punched him in the face. The loud crunching sound was a clear sign of a broken nose, I had him pinned to the ground and started punching him with all my might, my rage, fear and humiliation all pouring into this attack, I felt another bone in his face break before a bunch of hand managed to tear me off of him, I roared in anger and struggled to get at the now cowering jackass who clutched at his beaten and bloodied face.

The only thing that finally stopped me was a slow drawn out clapping. Mal looked impressed as he looked over my handy work with a smile “I knew there was a reason I liked you. Someone take him to the Infirmary and take your time doing it. He had a nasty accident, sell it.” I rubbed my bruised knuckles as I looked around with a scowl at the guys now, they quickly looked away as I reaffirmed my stasis here.

I wasn’t the king anymore, Mal was definitely in charge here, there was no doubt about that but that didn’t mean I was any less of a threat I had once been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we had arrived in at the gym and split up to focus on different things. I was busy running laps around the track as fast as my aching back side would allow me while Mal was busy bench pressing some weights. As I was running I felt myself relax, I was finally able to think about things. I hope Ma was getting me that lawyer, I have to get out of here as soon as possible, I could feel the change in the air. I could tell that Mal was just waiting to pin me down on whatever he could get me on whether we were behind closed doors or not.

What in the hell did he do to get locked up here anyways? I couldn’t think for the life of me what he did that would get him locked up in juvie instead of a real jail. With the things I’ve seen him do around here would have definitely have gotten him thrown away for 10 years at the very least.

Now that I’m thinking about it, who the hell is Mal? I wanted nothing to do with him but once I asked myself that question it was there to stay.

“Hey lets hit the showers.” I veered off the track to quickly follow behind him. He was covered in sweat and I could feel heat rolling off of him in waves, he didn’t look tired he looked … refreshed?

We made are way up to the showers without incident, again we seemed to have the whole place to ourselves. I was starting to suspect that this was Mal’s doing, he probably didn’t like others around when he was taking a shower was my guess.

I stripped down and walked under the spray of water and immediately jerked back from the freezing water. “Gah! The hell? Is the heater just really slow today or what?" I looked over to him as he waited for the water to warm up …. Wait. Something's not right, he looks; off.

“Yo what the hell is up with this water? It’s like this stuff will never heat up or something.” I couldn’t tell what game he was playing with me right now, he was just standing there naked with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slicked back and talking like he was from the jersy shore or something. He looked at me like he was expecting an answer but I didn’t see any of the coldness or venom I normally would get from him.

“Um, I’m sorry? So wait, what?” He looked at me with growing annoyance before he suddenly gasped deeply and shook his head hard. He looked around like he was trying to figure out where he was, it only took him a second to focus in on me before he scowled and stepped under the shower regardless of the temperature before he looked at me with a scowl. “You have 3 minutes to spray off.” I felt my blood chill at the look he gave me, I don’t know what pissed him off and not wanting to make it any worse I jumped under the ice cold spray and quickly washed myself down.

"Time's up. Lets get back.” I quickly toweled myself off and practically ran to catch up with him, his strides were long and his pace was fast. As soon as I stepped into our cell the door slammed shut and I was thrown against the bunk beds.

I watched as Mal unzipped his pants and pointed his finger like a gun to the spot directly in front of him with an order of “On your knees. Suck.” I felt myself start to shake as I crawled forward to meet the demand. I had an internal war ragging on in my head, one side was demanding I fight back, the first time it happened he had taken me by surprise, the fight earlier proved I still had some fight in me but the other side was completely terrified of him, and for good reason too. Mal was not a guy to be fucked with, the look in his eye right now; no. While he liked me there was no doubt he would get rid of be in a heartbeat in the worst way possible if he felt like it.

Fear won out and I found myself grabbing ahold of him and giving him a hesitant lick. He seem to reward my compliance with patients. “You were a virgin so I’m going to assume that you have no idea what you're doing, that’s not a bad thing because now I can teach you what I like so you can do it right. Now I want you to give it a good long lick, No teeth. If you bite me then the nurses are going to be fishing your teeth out of your stomach, do you understand?”

I nodded my head and set myself to the task before me. This is so gross, I gave him a long lick along the underside of his dick and choked down a gag that was trying to force its way up. Mal hummed as I was busy licking, he grabbed my chin and pressed a thumb into the soft skin just under the bone. “Now I want you to open up your mouth and take me in and suck me” I grimaced but opened my mouth as I was told and took him into my mouth.

This was so humiliating.

I knew where this was going, I accidently walked in on my older brother with his girlfriend twice, yeah that was awkward, it took him yelling at me before I would snap out of it and quickly shut the door. Never was able to fully purge those images from my head.

I closed my mouth around him and started bobbing my head slowly at first, he seem to relax a little with how fast I was starting to learn. I would occasionally pull off to swirl my tongue around the tip while giving it a few pumps before ducking my head back down on it. Mal made a soft sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a moan as he threaded his fingers into my hair, I hope he was going to be finished soon, I really truly did.

“You're better at this then I thought you would be. Ok now we’re gonna try something called deep throating.” I froze knowing exactly what he was talking about. “So you know what I’m talking about? Good well that just means I don’t have to talk you through it.”

I felt his grip around my head turn to steel and I tried to open my mouth as wide as possible as my head was forced down on his cock. I felt something in my throat tear as he forced his way in deeper, he only made it halfway in on the first try, this was somehow more painful then when he fucked me in the ass a few days ago with no lube or preparations of any kind.

I could taste the blood as he pulled out then forced himself back in as hard as he could, this time he managed to get it all the way in and despite the cock blocking my airway I still gave a choked scream, this actually got him to moan aloud. “Damn that’s good, its always so much better when they scream!” I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks from the pain that was radiating from my throat.

Mal set his legs apart and started violently fucking my throat, I groaned in pain and tried to imagine I was somewhere else. Anywhere else would be better than being here right now, I felt his forceful bucking become more erratic as he approched his release. I felt some sense of relief at the thought of this almost being over until I felt him come in my throat, it was hot and burned like hell in my raw bloody throat and when he pulled out I could taste it all mixed together on my tongue.

I started retching violently only to have a hand clap over my mouth stopping me from bringing it all up. “Swallow it.” I shuddered hard as I tried to force it back down, I didn’t think he meant it when he said that if I threw up that he’d make me eat it. I somehow managed to choke it down, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that horrible taste for as long as I lived

“That’s a good boy now you rest up, I need to lay down for a while before dinner.” His face darkened after he said that and I found myself shrinking back against the beds as he stalked past me and hopped up to his bunk and settled down.

I was shaking pretty hard but I slowly crawled onto my bunk and tried to calm my racing heart without much success.

What the hell happened? He was having a good day, he even seemed a little proud earlier, but something seemed to change around the time we went to the showers. He was acting like he’d never seen me before, and what was with that accent? Was it some sort of test? Was it a joke? I was honestly at loss.

As I felt my heart calm down slightly I could really feel how tired I was again. I think I’m gonna lay down and think about what I’m was gonna say to whoever came to visit about getting me out of here…… Ok who am I kidding? I was gonna beg at their feet to do all they could to get me out of here and away from Mal by any means possible!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is a dark fantasy story, enjoy! also corrections will be done over the next few days so I ask you be patient with me also I would love to get any feed back out there =^^=

After about a half hour of rehearsing about how I was gonna beg at the feet of who ever came to visit me I decided it was time to move on. Mal has been asleep this whole time, I think. It was about then I was starting to get anxious.

He was gonna want to have sex later, that’s just a given at this point. The first time had hurt so bad I swore I felt something rip, even now I was still pretty tender but I don’t think Mal was gonna wait any longer.

I grimaced as I tried to think of what to do. I had been well, curious before about my sexuality. I had often found myself fantasizing about a few ideas that had been weird to me at the time, having a 3 way with both a guy and a chick, never quite worked up the nerve to actually make that happen yet but still.

I thought back to my few brief searches on the internet, I never gave myself much time while I was searching on account my brother Jean and I shared a room and that was definitely something I did not what to have to explain my way out of! I felt a mild blush come to my cheeks at that.

I found my hand creeping down to my pants as I remembered the few snippets I managed to dig up. For male intercourse you have to properly stretch your partner to prevent injury, something I learned first hand. Wait, it said lube was needed, I didn’t have any so I stuck my fingers in my mouth and started sucking on them to try and get them as wet as possible.

After I was satisfied with that I unbuckled my pants and felt my hand reach down into the front of my pants, maybe this would be easier if I gave myself a good stroking? I bit my lip to try and keep quiet so I didn’t wake Mal up, I didn't want him joining in on this, I want to be able to have some fun for a change dammit!

After making sure I was warmed up I worked up the nerve to try and slip a finger in. I quickly and gently slipped a finger in as quickly as possible before I psyched myself out of it, wincing as my ass was still sore from the past abuse. Ok now, nice and slow. I slowly worked my finger in and out trying to figure out what to do, I read that this was supposed to feel good but it just felt weird to me.

As I was rubbing myself I felt my hole begin to loosen up a bit so I dared to try and slip in another finger, Ouch! Ok gotta be a little more gentle when trying that. I took a deep breath and tried to will myself to relax, my body was remembering what happened a few days ago and was involentarly clenching on my fingers as I tried to ready myself. This wasn’t going according to plan but I doubt Mal was gonna take it easy on me after what happened earlier.

I felt a shudder run through me, the idea of Mal was like a splash of ice water on my steamy intentions and was not helping. I stopped for a second and took another deep breath and tried to get back on track, this was harder than I thought it would be.

I rubbed my fingers along my inner walls trying to find the good spots, I heard men have their own G spot of sorts, I just need to find it. I tried scissoring my fingers and gave a small cry of pain at the stinging that accompanied it then froze.

There was a creaking from above and I felt my heart stop for a second, Oh no please don’t tell me that woke him up. After a second the creaking settled and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in, he must have just been turning over or something.

Ok try and hold it in better.

I changed the angle of my fingers and felt lightning shoot through my body as I lifted off the bed, Oh Hello! It took a few seconds for my vision to clear, I think I just found what I was looking for. I was feeling really good now, my aching cock was just begging for some more attention so I gripped myself tight and gave it a few pumps, hot damn no wonder some guys did this!

As I was pumping myself I slipped in a third finger and didn’t even wince this time it was feeling so good. I thrusted in my fingers hard brushing that spot again and again moaning aloud. Holy fuck this felt good! “Oh yeah fuck me!”

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulling out my fingers and my eyes popped wide to see Mal grinning at me. “Well don’t mind if I do” before I even knew what happened Mal trusted himself into me with one long smooth thrust. I felt myself release a strangled moan as he began fucking me.

“I was just laying in my bed when I heard my Queen moan out and thought to myself, did someone sneak in and start getting frisky with my bitch? I was about to come down and rip someone’s dick off but when I looked it was just my favorite bitch jerking himself off.” He turned me onto my side and hooked my leg over his shoulder as he continued.

“Here I was just enjoying the show but then you yelled out that you wanted to be fucked and I just couldn’t sit back and let you have all the fun now could I?” I clenched my eyes shut in pain at a rather hard thrust, I know it might piss him off but I couldn’t help but bite back with “Yeah because I just can’t seem to get off without you anymore now can I?” He gave a laugh and looked me in the eyes “You're a quick learner aren’t you? That’s good, now tighten up some” he pressed himself down harder on me and I groaned in pain as I felt my hip straining in this position.

Mal’s thrusts were starting to get harder as he grunted with the effort, my gut starting to strain as I felt a coil that I had started tightening up earlier was threatening to snap. I grunted and rolled my hips in time to Mal’s aggressive thrusts to find some sort of release for myself, I hadn’t gotten off in almost 3 weeks and I was desperate for some form of release at this point.

I took in the wet slapping of our hips as he slammed his hips against mine, the grunts of effort and the feel of his hot breath washing over my neck, the look of deep concentration on his face as he plowed my ass.

I felt something snap and my vision went white as hot lighting shoot through my body, the sheer force of my orgasm had me black out for a minute, I came to by Mal smacking me hard across the face waking me up. I jerked to attention feeling him thrusting erratically until he stopped and I felt him hose down my insides with his hot cum.

He collapsed onto me gasping for breath like I was. Damn; that felt so good. It was about then I realised what had happened and my warm sunny afterglow shriveled up and died like a slug getting salt poured on it. Did I just get off while being fucked by Mal? The very idea was bringing back all sorts of questions that I fought to throw in the mental closet where I stored all the other things I didn’t want to think about. That closet was starting to get full.

Mal sighed in relief and pulled himself out of my stinging ass, I felt his cum start to gush out in a warm sticky mess, I had to go and spray off again, I smelled disgusting and felt sticky all over.

I turned to get up from the bed but my legs just weren't going to support me. I groaned and gave Mal a pitiful pleading look. He arched a brow before snorting and nodding. He put on a fresh pair of pants and walked out into the hallway in the direction of the showers, wait. How did I get him to do that? What did I get him to do exactly?

My question was answered when he brought back a clean towel and a wet rag that he threw to me. “I’m going to watch the news, be good” I nodded to him as he looked me over with a proud grin before turning to the door and shutting it behind him, leaving me some privacy to wash myself off. It was a small mercy, probably a reward for my little show earlier.

Now that I was alone again I felt myself shudder as I began to furiously scrub myself off. Why did I try and jack off when he was here? Why was I so fucking stupid? Why?!

I had rubbed myself raw by the time I gave up. I just couldn’t get off that layer of grime again even with the extra time. I decided to put on my loosest pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and walk out of the cell towards the wreck room. If I go anywhere else without his permission Mal would get mad.

I walked in just in time to see 2 of the guards wrestling with Mal who was furiously fighting against them. I hid towards the back of the group of people who had gathered to watch the fight and leaned towards Jake to ask what the fuck was going on.

“Tom came clean about what had happened to his shoulder, they want to ask Mal his side of the story. They always put on a show, he’ll be back in about 2 hours, he always is.” My eyes widened at that. 2 whole hours? 2 Whole hours! I can call home and beg someone to come in and get me the fuck out of here!

I felt a little bit of hope well up inside me at that, I made sure not to let it show though, I knew he was watching me so instead I tried to look upset as they hauled Mal away, with the look he gave me I think I managed to just squeak by.

As soon as he was out of the room I felt everyone including myself finally relax. Slowly everyone spread out and found something to do, since I had a bit of time to breathe now I sat down to have a chat with Jake.

“What the hell happened since I was gone?” I jumped straight to the point, Jake never really was one for shooting the breeze. He gave me a tired look before rubbing his face with a hand “It was about 3 months after you last left, He strutted in like he had just returned home after a short vacation or something. He broke Tiny’s back his first night here” Hank, aka Tiny, was the biggest bastard to ever visit this facility, He was 300 pounds at least, dumb as a cinderblock and had all the charm of one too. He had been thrown in here about 5 times for putting kids in the hospital from fights he frequently got into. He was often kept in a separate part of juvie meant for the really dangerous kids but he was allowed on occasion to mingle with the rest of us, that normally would end when he would break someone’s arm or leg or even collarbone that one time.

“He declared himself in charge and struck up a deal with the guards, he keeps us in line and as long as he doesn’t kill someone then he’s free to do whatever the hell he wants.” He looked at me for the briefest second before shuddering and looking away. “Yeah, he put me to work as his food guy, I get him the best food and I often get to go next in line after him, well after you now.” He grimaced while trying to avoid the obvious topic of what my job was. “Better you than me man... sorry” I gave a huffing sigh “Don’t worry about it, I don’t want to be me either.”

We sat there a few minutes before he spoke up again “I heard Chester weaseled in a bottle of booze, want some?” normally I avoid alcohol here but after everything that’s happened I would have killed for even a sip of it right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked back up to my cell whistling my favorite tune, questioning this time went by pretty fast, got another 4 months added onto my sentence this time, got laid earlier, got Vido tied down again. Bastard must have gotten loose when I was working on the others, Mike, Chester and Svetlana were all still tied down good and tight. Besides that little slip up earlier it’s been an all in all good day, my bitch was even starting to come around to the idea of his place at my feet. I need to make sure he starts eating more, I’m pretty sure he skipped lunch while I was out, can’t have him collapsing and needing to be carried to that damned infirmary again.

I rounded the corner into my cell and was immediately hit with the strong smell of booze. While I wasn’t expecting that, what really caught me off guard was the sight of my bitch leaning and swaying as he turned around to face me.

Was he drunk?

Ok yes he was drunk, but where the hell had he gotten it? I was taken aback as he jabbed an accusing finger at me and yelled “You whore! Where the hell have you been?” I stood there with my mouth agape as he narrowed his bloodshot eyes at me “I break my back cooking and cleaning around here and you just stroll in like ‘how do you do?’ I know your fucking the neighbour’s girlfriend You BITCH!” He was slurring his speech so bad I had trouble deciphering what he was saying.

He took a swig of the bottle or what all was left of it before he chucked the bottle at me. I ducked in time and heard it shatter on the wall behind me, I looked at him as he continued “I know you're cheating on me! If you're gonna go out fucking the whole neighbourhood then at least zip your fucking pants up before you come home!” He about fell on his face as he leaned forwards with his hands on his hips. That lasted for about a second before he stumbled forward and threw his arms around me and sobbed into my chest before backing up and screaming in my face “WHY DO YOU NEVER LOOK ME IN THE EYE WHEN WE MAKE LOVE?!”

I was positively dumbstruck.

He gagged, clapping his hands over his mouth before spinning around and hurling into the toilet in our cell with loud heaving retches. I just blinked and tried to understand what all I had just heard. Huh? What in the fuck did he drink? I looked at the remains of the bottle and dipped my fingers in the small puddle of dark liquor that was left after his little rampage.

Whiskey? No it wasn’t just that, I think it was a whole cocktail of various alcohol, how much did he drink? And that begs the question, Why didn’t he save me some?! Dammit I’m gonna beat Chester’s ass for this!

I heard a loud thump and turned around to see him passed out on the floor next to the toilet. Great, just great. Now I have to drag him down to the infirmary again to get him treated, how nice.

I may as well get started, I’ll have to deal with Chester later for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat chained to the giant rock, Vido had made an escape earlier but didn’t bother to come help any of us. I need to get out again but Mal is on high alert now, maybe when he’s asleep I can start sneaking peeks outside, I might even be able to convince Duncan to start talking to the nurses and get my medicine again. If I just hadn’t ran out of pills that one day I wouldn't be trapped in here right now. Either way I hope I can do something before he gets us locked away for life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always corrections will be made over the next few days and enjoy!

I couldn’t think clearly, it was like my mind was trying to sludge through a deep layer of mud. Slowly I started to feel things, I felt a pounding that started to grow stronger and stronger along with a queasiness. It felt like my stomach was trying to tear itself apart but then gave a hard lurch and I puked out.

Realisation came to me that I was laying on my side and that my puke had landed with a sickly splattering sound like it had landed in a metal bucket. I keep retching as hard as I could trying to purge myself of the sickness that refused to go away after one or two times.

“Duncan! I think he’s woke up!” I felt a bunch of hands grabbing ahold of me and trying to hold me down, that’s about as far as it got before I started thrashing and screaming. I felt something sharp being jabbed into my shoulder and a wave of tiredness overcome me like a warm blanket trying to smother me.

“It’s ok sweetie, just relax I’m going to take care of you.” I recognize that voice, it’s nurse Candy’s voice. But what was she doing? After a minute I felt myself finally start to relax, the sickness abates a little and the pounding in my head eased up a bit.

I cracked an eye open only to immediately shut it once more as a bright light stabbed itself into my eye momentarily blinding me before I tried and opened it again, this time blinking until the pain subsided and I was finally able to take a look around.

I was in the infirmary with the concerned nurse Candy looming over me. “Duncan? What happened?” Her voice was that firm no nonsense tone that reminded me of my mother when she was scolding me.

I opened my mouth to answer but I clamped it shut quickly with a hand reaching out and grabbing the bucket before I puked into it again for the second time. Nurse Candy was rubbing at my back as my body tried to expel all of my innereds.

As soon as I was sure I was done throwing up my stomach I tried to speak again. “Water?” Nurse Candy nodded and held up a cup of water with a straw for me. I tried to suck down a big gulp but my stomach gave another lurtch and I stopped and grimaced before nurse Candy chided me softly “take small sips dear” I nodded and took smaller sips feeling them settle in my stomach much better than before.

“Thanks” that’s all I could manage at the moment, my head throbbed painfully as nurse Candy resumed her upset motherly scowl of disappointment. “Now Duncan you’ll tell me what you were thinking?! Your lovely roommate dragged you in here saying how you had drank something and got yourself so sick! He said you drank the whole bottle before throwing it at him, he could have been hurt!”

Nurse Candy spoke in a rather loud harsh tone that made my pounding headache so much worse. This was likely her way of a punishment for drinking alcohol by taking vicious advantage of my hangover.

I clutched my head to try and make the vicious torment lighten up just a bit, it didn’t work. “I was trying to make it go away” I could only mumble an out answer. Nurse Candy perked up at my answer “Make what go away dear?”

I was about to answer when something caught my attention, it was quick, almost like it didn’t even happen but I knew better. Mal had poked his head in and shot me a look that told me I’d be in here for much longer if I opened my mouth.

I clammed up before stuttering out a quick lie “The fact I was in here again! The shock of what happened was too much for me. I wanted something to help me sleep and I didn’t realise how strong it was, only how good it tasted so I drank the whole thing!” Nurse Candy gave me a disappointed look before chiding me in a softer tone “If you were having trouble sleeping then you should have came and asked for something.”

She turned away from me to see to another patient of hers, I propped myself up on my elbows which was a rather difficult task with my headache but I looked to see Chester whom looked like he had taken a rather severe beating and was missing several teeth, I’m pretty sure they had him good and doped up for him to be lying there so quietly.

I tried to think of what all had happened last night, I remember getting a bottle of booze from Chester, chugging it with Jake and then smashing a pool cue over something, probably someone’s head. I stumbled back to my cell then I saw my ex-girlfriend and I yelled and screamed at her to leave me alone. Stupid bitch cheated on me with another woman of all people! If it were a man then it probably wouldn’t have stung anywhere near as much but to be told not only were you cheated on but that a woman was better in bed then you!

I huffed and pulled the blankets over my head in a feeble attempt to try and sleep again. I couldn’t help but think that I had forgot to do something important. Shit that’s gonna bug me for the rest of the day.

I blinked awake and looked around to find myself still in the infirmary, I must have dozed off. I looked over to find an I.V in my arm, I felt light headed looking down at it and gave a rather pathetic squeak. Nurse Candy shuffled over to me speaking in a low slow tone that was meant to sooth me but didn’t quite reach my ears as I started breathing hard, I couldn’t quite catch my breath, why was it so hot in here?!

I scrambled at my wrist to try and pull out the offending needle but I felt more hands grab hold of me, nurse Candy was shouting something but as I felt them force me down on the bed as I saw another flash of a needle coming at me and panicked.

I wasn’t thinking as I summoned a strength I didn’t know I had and threw myself off the bed and ripped the needle out of my arm, I looked and saw a thick line of blood running down my arm and felt my heart skip a beat.

Before anyone could grab ahold of me, nurse or guard, I ran right out of the doors right into the atrium that led to the cafeteria. I heard shouts of surprise in front of me and shouts for my capture behind me.

As I bolted into the cafeteria my eyes immediately glanced to Mal’s table and saw him spit his drink in surprise before I sprinted past him and all the other shocked guys in the room.

I was almost to the stairs, I honestly didn’t know where I was going anymore but I just had to get away. I felt a powerful force tackle me from the side and wrestle me to the ground. I jerked and struggled but who ever had a hold of me was not letting go.

“Calm down.” I felt my heart skip another beat as I froze, Mal loomed over me and was speaking softly in my ear as the other guards finally caught up with me. “Ok bitch, your going to stand up slowly and we’re gonna walk back to the infirmary so they can bandage up your arm, your bleeding all over.”

I looked down at my arm to see it covered in blood. I gave a short jerking nod before he helped pull me to my feet. Mal looked to the guards giving a shake of his head and a mutter of “I got this” They nodded and yell for the janitor to come and mop up the trail of blood I left in my mad dash to get away.

“You're in a lot of trouble Duncan. Not only have you broken a lot of the rules here like drinking alcohol and smashing Ricky up good with that pool cue; though I’m not complaining about that part, I got to see the video of it and everything. Listen I’m a forgiving guy, I’m not even gonna punish you for throwing that bottle at me yesterday.” I felt myself seize up at that, Nurse Candy said I threw a bottle at my roommate earlier but my head was hurting so bad that it didn’t register. I looked at him utterly terrified but he continued on “I will not however excuse you for your constant skipping out on me when it comes to sex. I’m horny and as soon as your cleared from the infirmary we’re heading right up to our cell and your gonna entertain me until my itch is scratched.” I felt a growing pit in my stomach, as we got closer to the infirmary hallway. “Also when I have to be away your going to have a guard accompanying you to make sure you don’t do something like this again. Understand?” His grip on my arm tightened painfully and I nodded not trusting my voice not to crack.

When I walked into the infirmary with Mal, nurse Candy rushed to my side and tugged me towards the bed and had me sit down. She ran over to the heavy steel cabinets unlocking them and pulling pulling out a bottle of something along with some cotton pads and gauze and walked back over to my arm and uncapped the bottle and poured the clear stinging liquid which turned out to be rubbing alcohol down my arm which rinsed off a good part of it. I felt my stomach turn at the smell before she wiped it off then padded my arm with the cotton pads before looking at me and frowning.

“Have you been eating dear? You look rather pale.” I hadn’t been eating, I couldn’t eat after everything that’s happened. The very thought of food had my stomach tearing itself apart, nurse Candy put a hand to my forehead before she worked on bandaging my arm up.

I winced as she tied it tight to the skin like she always did, she turned to Mal whom had been standing to the side and smiling pleasantly the whole time. His eyes were slightly glazed over out of sheer boredom before she spoke softly “Malcolm honey would you be a dear and fetch him something to eat from the cafeteria then take him back to your cell and make sure he eats it please?” Mal’s smile widened and he nodded before turning to walk to the door and waited for me to follow. I felt my guts give another painful clench at the looming prospect of doom that I was walking towards. Nurse Candy, oblivious to the danger and injury I would soon face waved to me as I was at the door, I swallowed and gave a half hearted wave in return before running to catch up with Mal.

I followed him into the cafeteria, Mal had already waved at Jake to get him a tray of food for me. I looked up to the clock that was bolted up high up on the wall, holy shit it was practically the end of lunch time already!

I had skipped both lunch and dinner yesterday and had been asleep during breakfast, I wasn’t hungry but I finally felt just how weakened I was. The nausea and headache had passed but the lethargy hadn’t let up, I think the fear of Mal and those horrid needles were the only things that kept me up and running.

Honestly I still doubt I could eat anything and hold it down. Jake ran out of the line with a tray of food for me, there was a burger and fries and a cup of juice. I cringed away a little from the sight of the tray but Mal took it and handed it to me and wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me towards the stairs.

When we reached our cell Mal ordered me to sit on the bed and eat. I poked at the food before me occasionally eating a fry, Mal cleared his throat with a disapproving look. “Eat the burger. Now.”

It felt like my stomach clench hard but I could either eat the burger and throw it back up or I can have it forced down my throat and then have it come back up. I grimaced and took a small bite of of my food, Mal didn’t look like he was gonna let me off this time.

After about 10 minutes I was finally able to choke down the burger and ate half of the fries and drank a little of the juice before Mal finally let me push the tray away, I was feeling sick at that point.

My body racked with shudders from both my full stomach and the hungry look Mal was giving me that had nothing to do with food. I knew what was coming next and judging from previous experience Mal liked a bit of a fight and so far he hadn’t kicked my teeth in for my little comments so I decided to test my luck again.

“Well my big strong King, your Queen is feeling a little under the weather at the moment so would you mind taking it easy on me just this once?” I gave a slightly pouty look that got a snort of amusement from him. He actually seem to give my plea some thought before nodding “Yeah I guess being too rough would just land you in the infirmary again. You're still getting punished for your little drunken outburst yesterday, you nearly hit me after all.”

I gave a strained smile as he motioned for me to turn around. I undid my pants and let them fall with my underwear as Mal bent me over the bed. I had braced myself for him to shove himself into me dry, he seemed to like that. What I did not expect however was the swift sharp spank against my ass.

I threw my head back with gritted teeth as he gave me several more sharp smacks, Mal had spanked me about 7 times before he leaned over my back and whispered softly into my ear “Thats for getting drunk without permission.” My ass stung from the sharp impacts but that didn’t hurt anywhere near as bad as when Mal shoved himself in fully, the force of his thrust pushed me further onto the mattress and driving my right leg up.

I gasped hard as he continued “And that was for not saving any for me” Mal seemed to wait for me to adjust, he’s never done this for me before but I was grateful for it nonetheless. “I’ve been rather unhappy with the lack of sex. Yesterday was pretty good but you seem to be finding ways to skip out on me, I’m getting lonely at night.” His voice was sarcastic yet each word was laced with annoyance.

I felt him give a thrust and I gritted my teeth as his patients seemed to run out and he started fucking me. “Yeah I’m sorry about that, that booze hit me like a truck UGHhhh” at the word truck Mal thrusted in hard and chuckled softly to himself. “I’m a bad boy after all, I shouldn’t be left on my own for too long” Mal slowed down a bit, surprised by my words. “Maybe you should teach your bad boy a lesson?”

I felt another sharp smack to my ass as he gripped my hips tight and thrusted in hard. “I don’t know where this came from bitch but I’m liking the idea of punishing your cute little ass” I looked at him over my shoulder with a grin, wait. Why am I grinning?

I didn’t get to dwell on that for too long as his thrusting became more violent, my stomach problems forgotten as I thrusted my hips back against him to try and get in the rhythm he had set for us. He grabbed me by my mohawk and pull my head back and kiss me hard and thrusted his tongue in to my mouth in a show of dominance that had my legs go weak along with the power of his thrusts.

He bucked against me a few more times before he shot his hot load into my ass, my shaky legs finally buckling under me. Mal was breathing hard just above me almost as tired as I was but seem to have enough strength in his arms to keep from falling onto me.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath before he straightened himself up and tucked himself in, he grabbed me by the arm and haul me up to my feet. I pulled my pants up and limped with him to the showers where he took me again for round 2.

When we got beck to our cell and he laid down and said something about taking a nap, a nap sounded really good right about now so I carefully laid down on the mattress and closed my eyes when something occurred to me. I was really getting into it again when we were having sex, no wait. When he raped me again, why did I call it having sex?! What the fuck?!

My internal voices were at war with one another, one side arguing that I was tricking him while another was calling me his little slut and that I was liking this and another, while a quiet soft spoken one was saying how good this was. That was the voice that managed to silence all the others.

How in the fuck was this a good thing? I got my ass fucked and lived with the constant threat of having either getting my teeth kicked in or the risk of having Mal killing me and having it passed off as an accident.

Then again being Mal’s favorite bitch did have its perks. Most of the guys were too scared to mess with me as opposed to before when I would need to fight off the occasional attempt on my position as the top dog. I also get good food services now being served rather then having to fight off or elbow anyone whom would strayed too close to my food. I also wasn’t seen as completely helpless either so they wouldn’t try anything when Mal wasn’t around.

I was so engrossed in my little inner war I didn’t notice the hard gasp that came from above me. “Psst” I perked up at the strange noise and looked towards the door, nope no one was there. “Duncan, up here” I immediately looked at Mal’s hand that waved at me from the top bunk.

Something seemed; off.

“Listen I don’t have a lot of time” Mal’s voice was off in pitch and he spoke only in a whisper as if he was scared of waking someone up. “My name is Mike, this is my body not Mal’s. I need you to go to the nurse and get her to give me my medicine.” I recognised this, the last time this happened Mal got really angry with me.

Not knowing what to do I shrank back in my bed and tried to ignore who ever this ‘Mike’ guy was, this was probably another trick! My ass is sore enough and I don’t want to make it worse.

“Did you hear me? I need my medicine” I pressed myself up against the wall and whispered back “Leave me alone, I don’t want to make him mad. I’m behaving myself, I’m a good little bitch!”

“I’m sorry about that but I need my medicine, it will make Mal go away. I’m out of time I’ll try again later” a few seconds later I heard the hard gasp again and waited for Mal to do something. After a few minutes I heard him turn over but he didn’t do anything else, I felt myself release a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. I think I got lucky this time.

I curled up on my side and tried to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat with my leg re-chained, my little plea for help didn’t go over so well. He’s too scared to do anything right now, I need to play this safe and try to build up a trust with him. Frankly I can’t blame him for being scared after what happened with Vido and all. Hopefully I can convince him soon, without that medicine this could become permanent and we’d all be Mal’s toys to be played with as he pleased or even risk being erased if he grew bored with us. The thought made me shutter even though I was just a prisoner in my own mind.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! sorry for the long wait on this one, I just couldn't figure out how to push through the writer's block as well as were I wanted this chapter to go. Its taken about two weeks but I finally have a new chapter for you! As always any corrections will be made over the next couple of days but it shouldn't be too bad this time around.
> 
> ~Enjoy

I awoke with a familiar pain in my lower back and grouced as I threw back the covers and huffed to myself. He was awake, I could hear it. He was probably reading his book and waiting for me to get up. I considered just laying here for just a few more minutes but from the light of our tiny window I could tell it was about mid morning and Mal was going to be hungry.

I grumbled to myself about that as I stood up and gave a half hearted stretch. My back popped a few times as a loud squeak of springs sounded off behind me. I heard Mal drop to the floor and walk towards me, I sighed and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

Turning slowly I faced Mal and gave him a peck on the lips, he grabbed the back of my head and gave me a hard kiss, forcefully shoving his tongue into my mouth in a dominating kiss. I felt my knees weaken as he pulled me back “That” he paused “is how I want you to greet me in the morning slut.”

He walked over to the door and pulled it open. I followed closely behind him as we walked to the cafeteria, everyone scrambled to get out of our way as we walked by. I lazily looked them over as they tripped over each other, one even dived into a doorway only to be thrown back out like a piece of meat to the dogs.

Mal actually stopped and looked down at him with an expression of sheer boredom, the guy before him was petrified and unmoving like a deer caught in headlights. I snorted and walked to him, grabbed him by his collar and tossed him back into the cell. “Hey, he’s blocking the way and Mal’s hungry. Do with him what you will but wait until we pass alright?” I knew Mal wouldn’t wait for much longer and when he got mad he took it out on everyone around him, and I got it the worst in bed.

“Hey fuck you man!” I snorted and growled back “Nah, I already have a guy that does that. Now if you don’t mind we’re going to go get breakfast now.” He sneered at me in disgust but I just flipped him off and turned back to Mal who looked at me with a raised brow, I stared back at him with an unchallenging gaze before he shrugged and continued forward.

The cafeteria was abuzz with conversations, almost all of which died as we walked in. Jake jumped to his feet and ran to Mal to get his orders. I sat down onto the hard stool next to Mal and tried to tune into one of the few muted conversation still going on.

“I hear Mal got into a fight with his bitch and had good make up sex afterwards” “He had him yelling again, I could hear him from my cell. I wonder if he’s any good? After all the boss doesn’t seem to want to share him, broke Tom’s shoulder good when he tried.” I scowled and tried listening into another table.

“I hear Chester is cooling his heels in the Infirmary” “Ha! More like hiding in there. Mal beat him to a bloody pulp, messed his face up real bad after he hooked his sweetie up with a bottle of the 'Train Wreck'.” My stomach lurched at the mention of 'Train Wreck', it sure as hell felt like I got hit by one the next day.

I felt Mal grab my knee, I jerked in surprise almost reflexively at the unexpected touch. He was looking at me with a probing look that bordered on concern “If you're going to puke, aim the other way would you?” My face must have been looking a touch green as he leaned away from me a little. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ok.” I was going to try listening in to another table but Jake had returned from the kitchen and set down two trays in front of us.

I looked at the red apple and large bowl of oatmeal and the glass of orange juice in front of me with a grimace. Food still didn’t look too good to me so I pushed the tray away a little only to receive a sharp poke to the ribs. Mal scowled at me then jabbed a finger at the tray with an order of “eat.”

I frowned but picked up the apple and gave it a small bite, I looked around the room as I bided my time. I had managed to zero in on another conversation and couldn't help but frown at what I was hearing. “I hear they’re planning on throwing some new guy in here today. Might give Mal a real challenge this time.” “You said that about Duncan and he’s Mal’s new favorite fuck stick.” “Yeah but he took Duncan by surprise. Hell for all we know we might just have ourselves a new boss around here.” They had themselves a little laugh, they must have thought no one was listening in.

I didn’t even need to look at Mal to know the he had heard them and was pissed off, his teeth grounded and I felt the looming presence of doom flow over me. I know he was going to have to deal with this, and for once; I planned on joining him.

“When are we doing this? I can take the two of them down, Rony and JJ are cowards but I’m willing to bet you already knew that didn’t you?” He merely grunted in response as he tore off a hunk of meat from his breakfast. “I know I can do this, you can take down the new guy so you can end this day in a good mood and my ass doesn’t take as hard a pounding as its been getting as of the last few days.”

He waved a hand at me as if to give me permission for the go ahead. It was all I needed, I stood up quietly, abandoning my bearly eaten breakfast and walked over to the stairs going up to the second floor to wait. I saw Mal finish his breakfast and walk to the wreck room likely to catch up on the news.

It took all of 10 minutes for the two idiots to finish their food and walk over to the stairs. Taking them on wouldn’t be a problem but doing it in the middle of the cafeteria would just be stupid.

I was casually leaning over a railing when I heard them pass by, it seems one of the few benefits of not being the immediate boss around here was that people weren’t always so careful to be aware of where you were at all times.

I felt the pullings of a grin start to form on my face. I haven’t been able to do this in a while and I was almost scared that I was starting to get rusty. I heard the two of them walk into their cell and lazily turned around, I couldn’t help but hum the tune I had heard Mal whistling a few times.

As I walked in I saw the two suddenly twist around with a look of indescribable terror written across their faces but when they realized it was just me they quickly relaxed. “Fuck’sake Duncan you nearly gave me a heart attack there.” JJ clutched at his chest as if my approach had actually given him a small heart attack or something, Rony however went from being scared to cocky and confident.

“So has Mal finally dropped your leash? Let you go for a little walk hmm?” His tone was mocking and baiting. “Oh not really, he just loosens the line time to time.”

Enough talk.

The smashing of my knuckles right into Rony’s stupid smug grin felt incredible! I slammed my fist into his gut twice before I turned him hard and threw him against the wall then quickly ducked as JJ punched out at me, I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder slamming him to the ground hard before I stomped my foot down hard on his elbow. JJ howled in pain as I heard a meaty crunch under foot.

I jumped forward and thrusted my shoulder into Rony’s chest, he had just stood up and was preparing another attack. His breath wooshed out in a satisfying gust as he sputtered and moaned dropping to the floor. I turned my attention back to JJ who was cowering in a corner close to the doorway. I walked up to him slowly, humming that tune softly as Rony choked and gasped behind me, I leaned over ever so slightly and asked him softly “who is the King?” He coward as he pointed to me, I frowned and shook my head “who’s the King?” “M-mal?” his voice was a soft stutter as I smiled and nodded. “And what happened here?” He thought for a moment before answering “We fought and I won.” “Good boy.”

I smiled and walked out of the cell and over to the staircase, all the guys were much quicker now to jump out of my way now. Good. It’s about time that people started to remember who I was.

I walked into the wreck room to find Mal waiting for me, he was watching the news as he normally does. I said nothing as I sat down next to him, he was equally quiet.

Nothing needed to be said.

He stood up and started back towards our cell and I followed without question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started stripping off my pants as soon as he closed the door, he had me locked in a furious dominating kiss that I gave into willingly. He pulled back, there was a fiery lust in his eyes that had me shivering with anticipation instead of fear.

I pulled him back towards the bed where he pusheded me back onto my bunk, I winced knowing what was coming. Mal shoved himself into me as hard as he could burying himself to the hilt. I gritted my teeth with a strangled groan as he started thrusting immediately, it burned like hell as he powered into my ass. “Oh yeah you love it when I do your dirty work don’t you?”

He smiled as he pulled my hips up to give him a better angle to thrust into me “You could say that. Having you fuck others up then getting to fuck you myself, you can say it’s a bit of a turn on.”

His smile widened as he looked me in the eyes, his gaze piercing into me “Tell me more about the fight” I grinned back at him “I walked in nice and slow, made sure they heard me hum” He slowed down a bit his brow furrowed ever so slightly. I started humming the tune I had earlier, his eyes widened a little in recognition before they deepened with a burning excitement “tell me more.”

“I punched Rony in his ugly face then slammed my fist into his gut. Then I threw JJ to the ground as he struck out at me so I stomped his elbow until it crunched under my foot. I’m pretty sure it was broken from that, then I turned and rammed Rony hard into the wall.”

He was grinding against my ass as I continued “I turned to JJ who was cowering in the corner and I asked one question. Who is the King?” His eyes burned with such an intense lust I thought I would be burned “He thought it was me, I asked again and he corrected himself. I don’t think he’ll try anything like that again; my King”

He was slamming his hips into mine so violently I swear I was going to be limping for the next few days. He bit my shoulder hard enough to draw blood before licking it up.

I came against him, a strangled moaning shout tore through my throat as heat flooded my insides. I gasped for air as my heartbeat thundered in my ears. I was vaguely aware of Mal pulling himself out of me and standing up, he pulled on his pants and said something about a shower but I needed a break. He snorted and said something about being back later for a second round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn I feel good! My bitch was becoming a lot more receptive now, he was even starting to fight on my behalf. I’m almost touched. I walked towards the showers covered in sweat with a smile firmly on my face.

Breaking Duncan has been by far my greatest challenge yet but unlike my previous bitches he was by far the most interesting. None of my other bitches had ever fought on my behalf before, hell none of them were all that much fun after all was said and done.

I remember all too well how they would either become complete basket cases or so unbelievably clingy that I would be forced to discard them just to be rid of the nuisance they posed.

I strolled right into the showers as the last of the guys finished washing up, it only took one to glance in my direction before he squeaked in fear and all of them quickly finished up and ran from the room. It was like they honestly thought I’d waste my time or effort on them.

‘Did you have to beat that one guy up so badly?’ I paused “Huh?” ‘That guy with the booze. Did you have to beat him up that bad?’ I snorted and rolled my eyes. “Oh you mean Chester. Yeah he knows better then to supply booze without my say so especially when it comes to my bitch. I had to break a good part of his face in for that little offence.” ‘What are you youngins blabbing on about? I didn’t do nothing to no one!’ I sighed and pinched my brow “Not you Chester, I meant Chester” ‘That’s what I just said you ninny! I didn’t do it, you have me chained up in here. Stop blaming me for anything!’ ‘No Chester I think he’s talking about another Chester.’ ‘.... Dang nabbit! I knew that!’ I rolled my eyes at the argument going on between the two of them in my head and decided to focus back onto what was going on around me.

I scowled then walked forward to spray myself off, a lot of the hot water having already been used. I have a new guy to deal with here soon. I wonder what he’ll be like, will he be a thief that finally got caught? Some brat that got into a fight? Will he be some gang member wannabe? I snorted at that, so many of the little pussys that come here tried that excuse ‘you don’t scare me I’m in a gang and they’ll mess you up’ blah blah blah.

They were just so boring. Once they have a few bones broken that gang bullshit drops almost immediately and they’re begging for me not to cripple them for life like I almost did to Tiny.

I smiled to myself at the memory. I remembered walking in and surveying my newest playground when he had stalked right up to me with slow lumbering steps and had rubbed a fat finger under my chin asking if I wanted to spend the night with him. It was of a rhetorical nature and I wasn’t meant to have any say in it. I had taken off the baggy shirt I was given an quickly wrapped it around his neck right before I kicked out his leg and pulled with all my might knocking him off balance and forced him down over the metal bar of the stair railing.

I had put in enough force to hear the most satisfying snapping sound I had ever heard. The rest of the hall had gone silent, save for Tiny’s bellowing, as I looked over all the guys there. “I’m in charge now. Except it and you’ll be safe under me, rebel and you’ll end up like this guy. Understood?” They all just shook their heads in a rapid motion of acceptance “Good. Glad that’s taken care of.”

I stepped away from the now cold shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. All these fond memories was making me horny again, I may as well stop for a little relief before I go to greet the newbie. I smiled and started whistling my favorite tune, I grabbed a towel and wetted it before I resumed my little trip back to my cell.

I walked in and called for my slut, he seem mildly annoyed but slowly got to his knees and started sucking me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back enjoying a quality blow job.

‘Oh that’s disgusting!’ I scowled to myself as I heard Mike groaning from the back of my mind. ‘Be quiet Mike. Your only going to make this go on longer.’ I felt his recoil of disgust as he tried to shield his eyes from what was going on. I don’t really know why he was bothering, it wasn’t like he could actually see what was happening from in there after all. ‘Why the hell are you doing this?!’ ‘Because my bitch is good at blowing me now shut up and let me enjoy this already.’ I thought back with a growl of annoyance.

“I’m I not pleasing you or something?” I looked down at my slut who had pulled off long enough to ask that, he looked concerned. I rolled my eyes and shoved my cock back down his throat, he got the message and continued sucking me off. I moaned softly despite the groaning in my head, he’s definitely getting good at this.

We both jumped at a soft knocking on the door “Mal the new guy is in” I grunted before growling “I’ll be there in about 5 minutes.” I sighed and gripped his head and started fucking his throat to get off quicker. He gagged and choked, his pained groans were really turning me on. I finished deep in his throat and pulled out zipping up my pants. I threw the towel I had wetted earlier at him and waited by the door.

He quickly wiped himself down before pulling on a pair of loose pants and a shirt. He was going slow and had a hitch in his step from are fucking session earlier, I should finish this quickly, that limp of his was really turning me on again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked down to the atrium together and chatted about what the new guy was in for. He guessed vandalism while I guessed it was assault, this forced small talk didn’t serve anything else other than to break up the silence around us and to quiet the raging war still going on in my head.

I had given in again. I had given in and it felt so good. Good to have someone else taking care of me. I was by no means helpless, I could still fight and take care of myself though I didn’t see much point in the latter, it felt good knowing I didn’t have to make all the decisions around here like who to beat to a pulp or what sort out the tension between the gangs was building, that was all on Mal’s shoulders now and I didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

The relief was almost too good, like a seductive voice whispering to me to just give in. Relax, let go and give up all control to Mal. I shuddered at the voice as it kept whispering to me, I was right behind Mal so he hadn’t seen it otherwise I would have been in trouble.

We walked into the atrium as a small crowd had gathered around the new guy. I looked him over, he was thin and unimpressive upon my first impression but something was nagging me about him like I had seen him before or something.

The new guy was bragging about something but I wasn’t paying him much attention. Mal had walked off, likely checking for guards so I took the rare opportunity to get a word in with Jake. He always had his ear to the ground and was likely to know more about the new guy than anyone else with the exception of a guard of course.

Jake looked bored as he watched the gathering before us. “Hey, who’s the new guy?” Jake jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to look at me. “Dude I can’t be seen talking with you, go away before you get me killed or something!” He snarled at me, his voice was a horse whisper as he glanced nervously in Mal’s direction. I grimaced knowing what he was talking about. Mal was very territorial and I saw first hand what had happened when that line was crossed. “Ok I get it. Don’t look at me and just talk, I need to know who this guy is.” He sidled away from me and spoke quietly “I don’t think you do.” He scowled before continuing “He’s a gang member, low level. Nabbed for a smash and grab.”

My eyes widened as recognition backhanded me. That’s the mother fucker that got me locked in here. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be in here. I wouldn’t of had my ass broken in. If it wasn’t for him slamming into me I would have never met Mal!

I felt rage boil my blood as all my humiliation, my pain and rage focused into a razor sharp point. My vision was red and I was going to get my payback. Tenfold! I was just about to make my way forward to dig my fist into his face but Mal beat me to him. Mal had grabbed his head and smashed his teeth in on the floor before he started his vicious ‘welcome to Juvie.’

As I watched the ‘greeting’ I was reminded just why Mal was the King around here. The gurgled cries for help that went unanswered by most of the guys around him until two guards raced forward to break up the fight and haul Mal away for a ‘disciplinary meeting' and the others to drag the new guy off to the infirmary.

I need to be more careful, Mal was like a cocked gun just waiting to fire. I also really needed to get out of here as soon as possible, wait a minute. Why hasn’t anyone come to visit me about that? I called my parents didn’t I? …. Didn’t I?

I thought back to that hazy drunken night and all that happened. I don’t think I ever once picked up a phone that night.

… “FUCK!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on this story folks, I wanted to try my hand at a different topic for a little while. I'll still be writing these TDI stories but I hope to add Undertale and a few different games or shows to my story roaster. Anyways this will be a short chapter to try and add something a little different that this story needs. Expect more of the dark stuff next chapter but for now enjoy! As always expect edits to be made over the next few days

I walked into the old white room that was meant for visitation. The room was dingey and there was many cracks in the paint despite the attempt at their upkeep.

The smell of stale sweat and several different perfumes mixing together had me nauseated, I wanted nothing more then to leave but I had to check in on Duncan who must have done something stupid again. I had heard he had gotten sick or something like that. My wife was busy today with a massive back up of paperwork and had asked me to go and check up on him. I felt that deep well of annoyance filling rather quickly as I stalked in before nodding to a guard to go and get my son so I could get out of here sooner.

I settled down in the hard plastic chair and dug into my bag shifting through the many papers hunting for the ones I needed for a case I was handling with the plan of sifting through them while Duncan bragged or lied or whatever he was planning to do this time. A soft scuffing sound across from me got my attention and I looked up to see my son sitting across from me.

I sat up properly and crossed my arms as I frown at my little hellspawn. When had he changed? He’s been such a dreadful little handful growing up. Duncan seem to only be getting worse as the years dragged on with the flash robbery being his worst offence by far.

Looking at Duncan now, he seemed; smaller. He had big dark bags under his eyes which darted to the guard in the room who was lazily watching him. He looked pale and sickly, I think he’s lost weight. I was shocked by the sight of him but he had gotten sick before from time to time in this juvenile hall, all those boys are often unwashed and spread germs like crazy.

He looked up at me but didn’t dare look me in the eye, I couldn’t honestly tell what it was from. I was about to say something but his soft voice cut me off before I could even begin. “You have to get me out of here.” His voice was soft and sounded very nervous. I suddenly remembered my annoyance and why I was here in the first place and scowled at him. “I came here today because I was told you were sick and while you don’t look too good your clearly not dying so I’m only wasting my time here. You need to pay your debt to society Duncan. Goodbye.” My curt answer was enough to tell him that this was the end of the discussion.

I had turned to stand up when he grabbed my hand with a weak grip, I looked him in the eyes and saw a mixture of pure terror, weakness and; betrayal? “Help me. Please” I jerked my hand back in surprise as the guard who was only watching before quickly walked over and clasped a hand over his shoulder “Alright you heard him. Back to your cell.”

Duncan caught my eye one last time before he was pulled away and pushed back through the door away to the holding area. His eyes had a painful since of desperation to them.

I was about to stop him and ask what was going on when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and was informed of an ongoing problem elsewhere that demanded my immediate attention. I turned and walked to the door with long strides and a brisk pace, shoving the look that my son had given me to the back of my mind. I have a job to do, I’ll have to look into this more later when I have the time to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was shoved back into the atrium roughly by the not too happy Officer Branson. He had been the one assigned to me by Mal while he was in the hole for the next two days.

Branson grumbled something about having to babysitting me as he walked away. I took stock of what all there was to do now. I could probably watch some T.V for a while. I put some thought in a trip to the gym but I was too tired to even try.

I walked to the wreck room while looking around at the other guys. None of them were gonna talk to me and some even scrambled to get out of my way but not because they were scared of me. No, they were terrified of what Mal would do to them and I honestly couldn’t blame them for that. Hell, I didn’t even want to talk to other people that I had actually liked for fear that he’d come back and utterly destroy my ability to walk and sit down.

What the hell am I going to do for the next two days? As great as it is not having my rapist breathing down my neck for a while, he had things so twisted to his comfort and control that it left me with very little to do.

I walked into the wreck room to see Jake and Talon watching the T.V, as soon as I was spotted they both stood up and walked out. Jake looked at me with that tired pitying look. He knew what I was going through and he felt bad for me but at the same time, he wanted nothing more then for me to just go away.

I rolled my eyes and sat down into on of the hard plastic chairs with a grimace and started flipping through the channels. There was nothing good on which allowed me time to think, that was never a good thing.

My father is an asshole. He didn’t even bother to hear me out this time, normally he gave up after about five to ten minutes and often during one of my stupid stories but not this time. No he didn’t even bother this time, it’s almost like he’s stopped caring about me. Ma hasn’t come to visit me yet either, neither did my brothers.

Just, fuck. Do they just not care anymore? What did I have left? I scowled to myself as I thought it over but then I felt the weirdest sensation come over me.

I was hungry.

I looked at my stomach for a minute in shock, I was actually hungry. I hadn’t really wanted to eat since I’ve gotten here, I just couldn’t. I think the overwhelming presence of Mal always looming over my shoulder killed any desire to eat that I may have had but now that he’s gone I found out what I really wanted now. A big greasy bacon double cheeseburger.

With a mirthless smile I stood up and walked to the cafeteria with nothing on my mind for once besides food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared up at the ceiling of my isolation cell. The room was well stocked with a bookshelf full of my favorite books, a mini fridge full of snacks as well as a small T.V attached to the upper corner of the wall.

While I liked spending time in my little personal getaway cell it had the glaring downside of not having access to my newest toy. It seems there were some rules that applied even to me in here.

I turned to the little T.V and watched some weird survivalist show with some guy in a fedora. I felt a slight pressure behind my eyes that told me that Mike was watching this. I didn’t mind letting him watch this, there was nothing good on right now anyways and a little T.V tend to help keep him in line.

‘I always wanted to be an adventurer like that when I was a kid. Swinging a machete, carefully sneaking through trap filled ruins while avoiding poisonous snakes and vicious animals; it’s all so cool!’

I snorted and rolled my eyes and continued to watch this ‘Mannie’ or whatever his name was, guy ramble on about a tiger that was sleeping nearby. It was clearly drugged, the guy was all but shouting his words in excitement spouting off what had to be trivia facts being fed to him by some guy behind the camera.

None of those seem to detract from Mike’s almost childlike glee as he watched on. I relaxed myself as he watched the small T.V intently and drifted down into my inner mind. I looked to see what Chester was doing, he seem to be watching the T.V like Mike was except he was just grumbling about ‘how in his day,’ blah blah blah. Since that was boring I decided to see what Svetlana was up to.

When I found her she was going over gymnastic routines out loud since she was chained to a boulder. Nothing interesting there. I looked over towards Vido to see what he was doing, he was currently taking a nap. Yay, things were so fun in here.

I sighed to myself and was about to go back up when something a sparking in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I quickly glanced over to see what it was and blinked and stared at a small sparkling mass that was starting to form. The last time this happened Vido came into being.

A new one? It’s been about 2 years since this happened and I don’t really remember what all went into this, I sighed and drifted back up to surface. A few clouds had appeared over the years but they normally fizzled out after a day or two. If it made it past the third day then we might have a new personality to deal with, I wonder who this one will be.

While I normally don't care about the other personalities; I only really keep an eye on them to keep order in my head really, I still found it to be fun to see who all was born in Mike’s head. I had seen other personalities here before that had simply faded away from existence, my favorite was 300 the robot. He was a really weird one, came from the planet SD-71, I think he had died in a war with the plant monsters from the planet Xenus.

That was by far the funniest of his personas but 300's mistake was letting himself be killed. I won’t let that happen to me, Mike may be able to put me to sleep with those damn pills but I’ll be damned if I let puny helpless little Mike be the one to kill me off.

When the drowsiness had fully subsided I saw that Mike’s show was over and some documentary was playing in its place now. Now being bored I turned off the T.V and pulled out my current book and started reading from where I left off.

This was going to be a long boring couple of days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Another chapter!
> 
> I've been so busy lately and had unintentionally threw myself out of the grove when I had wrote a few Undertale stories. You can expect a few more of those as soon as I think them up. I'd be open to requests on those but I think I might have something in mind here soon. Anyways I hope this satisfiys you patient Malcan lovers out there! And as promised I've added a requested character to the story. As always I'll make fixes as I find them but it shouldn't be too bad this time around
> 
> ~Enjoy

I was escorted back to the main population by one of the guards, I didn’t really bother to learn his name, or any of the others really. I already had enough names and people to deal with so who ever I could cut out like the guards or nurses only made it easier on me in the long run.

I was eager to get back to my bitch, I was told he had been behaving himself and was even eating again, that’s a good thing. He was gonna need all the energy he could get because if I hadn’t fucked him into an infirmary bed by the end of the day then he’d be lucky.

With a smile firmly on my face I walked back into my playground almost immediately zeroing in on my bitch. He was sitting in a chair close to the hallway that led to the isolation ward like he had been waiting for me.

He jumped to his feet when I caught his eye and quickly resumed his position at my side and soon enough, at my feet. I silently lead him up to our cell with my smile only growing wider as we went. I could see him from the corner of my eye as he slowly followed me. I couldn’t quite tell what that expression he wore was but it didn’t look like he was going to fight me on this.

As soon as the door shut I threw him onto his bed then jumped onto him kissing him deeply. I needed this so fucking bad. I started biting along his neck as he unzipped my pants “Uhm! Fuck, I was going to ask if you missed me but I don’t really need to do I?” I pulled back and spread my legs wide for him not even bothering to answer his question with a verbal response. He grunted at my lack of a response but he leaned down nonetheless to take me deep into his throat.

He didn’t even need me to push him down as he bobbed and licked at my cock with little moans. I was a little surprised with how willing he was, normally he put up much more of a fight then this and I couldn’t help but wonder what had changed in the short period that I was locked up.

I pushed the thought aside and leaned back to enjoy a good blow job, damn my pet is good at- the fuck? I felt the scratching in the back of my mind return with a vengeance. I blinked before pushing back against the feeling hard, I swear of all the times this could have happened it had to happen when I had my dick balls deep in my bitches throat?

He pulled off my dick and looked up at me questioningly. I scowled down at him and he immediately jerked before taking me back into his mouth, I know it wasn’t fair to him, it’s not like he could see into my head after all but he needed to learn that he doesn’t pull off until I want him to.

“Keep sucking slut. You stop only when I tell you to.” I made sure to keep my tone even, he just needed some clear instruction and firm reminders of what he was supposed to do. Just because he was becoming more obedient didn’t mean that he would know all of the rules and he was bound to make a few mistakes, that’s ok, this was all apart of the fun after all.

I closed my eyes again and made sure to strengthen the thin wall that keep one of Mike’s other personalities from taking over, I always made sure to keep the others chained down through either fear or psychological restraints for Mike. Who the hell got loose and why did it have to happen as soon as I was finally alone with my bitch after a 2 day long break.

After a few minutes I decided the blow job just wasn’t doing it for me right now with the scratching and wondering who had managed to get free to roam around. “Hey get over here and get on your hands and knees” I was going to finish this quick then break the mental legs of who ever was running around then fuck my sweetie’s brains out rough and raw just how I like it.

He groaned and got into position like I told him to, I didn't even wait for him to get fully upright before I force myself in all the way. He hissed loudly through clenched teeth as I started slamming into him, was it just me or is he feeling a bit loose? I leaned over his back and whispered softly into his ear “You've been preparing yourself haven't you?” He nodded in short jerky motions as he was forced down into the mattress by my weight and strength. “Well I don't like it. It's better when you bleed bitch.” I bit his ear hard enough to draw blood and delighted in the taste as well as the small shriek, I think it was more out of surprise then pain, well more's the pity I suppose.

“I can't have you doing it unprepared every time” he growled in response. My eyes narrowed as I stopped my thrusting. “I'm sorry I didn't catch that, mind repeating that for me slut?” His eyes widened and he began stuttering “Well I um! I well, think it might be better if I prepared myself every now and then to you know, keep myself tight! Yeah, you don't want me getting too loose for you do you? I mean you are the biggest I've ever taken” I snorted and grounded my hips against him. "I'm the only one whos ever taken you, unless someone else got to you while I was away.” My voice was dripping with venom as I thought of all the potential males that could have had access to my bitch when I was locked up.

“No no no! Nothing like that my king! I merely meant that your the biggest I've ever taken because it always feels like you'd split me in half with your huge dick. I'm always walking around with a limp no matter how long of a good fucking we've had. I would never think of cheating on you I swear!” He looked at me with those wide pleading eyes that begged me to believe him. I grunted then pulled out then slammed myself back in with as much force as I could and was rewarded with an agonized scream of pain. With him being looser I needed to put in more force to get off- who the fuck was talking?!

I could hear some mild chatter echoing in my head, whoever was talking was doing it in a funny accent that I could have swore I've heard before somewhere. It must have been something stupid because I was having a hard time remembering where it was from and that only happened when it was something really stupid that I just wanted to block out.

I was about ready to pull out completly, go and deal with whoever it was that had gotten loose when my slut suddenly tightened around my cock “Hey are you gonna finish fucking me or what? Blue balls hurt you know." His eyes held that firey spite of inpatients. Ok nevermind we're back in business! Fuck those eyes were turning me on again. The scratching be damned I have two days built up that was gonna blow in his ass come hell or high water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat against the boulder I was chained to, I could occasionally manifest things like a bobby pin that would help me to get loose but with Mal being on alert for us doing anything I was holding off on it. He never spent much time down here so I strongly doubted that he knew about it or else he would have done something to stop it by now.

My last escape attempt didn't go so well. This time instead of freeing Chester first I should get someone like Svetlana or Vido, then maybe one of them could carry Chester or keep him quiet while I worked on a way out of here for us. Focusing on a plan was far better then what was going on up top right now. I felt the shudders of pleasure rolling through me with each thrust, if I had a stomach right now I'd be puking in disgust but since I didn't it left me with an almost crippling sense of nausea. I don't know if the others could feel it or not or if it was Mal intentionally leaking it to only me just to torment me but either way it bothered me.

How the hell does he get off on this? On doing that to someone else? Does he actually find Duncan attractive or is it just the challenge he presents that he likes so much? Frankly I think what makes it all worse is the fact that I wasn't the one who lost my virginity, Mal was. I'm not a virgin and I've never even kissed a girl yet. Of all the things I hate about Mal I think that would be the worst one… so far.

I scowled and decided that this view was getting boring so I hopped up on top of the boulder and scanned the distance. I was normally placed well away from everyone else because Mal knew I would try and talk to the others and try and coordinate a take over. It only ever worked once and it landed me in the hospital when all the other guys realized Mal was gone do to the medications.

I glanced around hoping to see anyone, hell even Chester would be a welcome sight. I couldn't really talk to any of them unless I was close enough or I'd risk Mal over hearing. Looking around lazily I think I caught sight of Svetlana, she wasn't really doing anything that I could tell so I decided to see it I could find the others, wait. Who is that? Had someone gotten away?! He was far enough away that I couldn't tell who he was but he was close enough that I think I can risk going up for a closer look.

Carefully I slid off the rock and quickly undid the shackle around my leg. With that off I began to quickly yet quietly sneak over to whomever this was. From past experience I knew this could be a trick. Mal would occasionally disguise himself to trick me or this could be a new personality.

Please oh please let this be a new personality.

Once I got into earshot I could hear him talking to himself. “Where are all the trees where are the animals? I've already found the temple but the damn thing was locked, need to find a key or something.” He must have been on high alert for something because I didn't even make it within 7ft of him before he spun around and lunged at me, I jerked back and tried in a vain attempt to puts some distance between us. It only took him about 3 steps before had me pinned to the ground with a large knife to my throat.

I had several instincts screaming at me all at once, I wanted to fight back and try and knock him off of me but I froze in place too terrified to move. Looking at him up close like this I could immediately tell whoever this guy was, he wasn't Mal, he didn't look too happy right now but I think it was more confusion then any actual malice. I tried to calm my racing heart, I probably startled him is all. “Hi. My name is Mike. What's yours?” His eyes narrowed as he looked me over, this wouldn't be the first time one of my personalities has attacked me right off the bat, most were harmless for the most part, well except for Mal. He's still pretty agressive.

He kept me pinned here for a minute before he finally answered “Manitoba. Manitoba Smith.” “Well Manitoba, as I've said my name is Mike, I'm the owner of this body.” He scowled at me as his brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean body? Where's the key to the tower?” “Tower? Well Manitoba, if you would be so kind as to remove the knife you have currently pressed to my throat I'd be more than happy to explain everything to you alright?” I smiled hoping that he would remove the knife currently pressed against my throat. After another minute he grunted and removed the knife and backed off. I slowly stood up and motioned for him to follow me. “Well I guess I should start with why we're here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Mal had finished pounding my ass for an hour he scowl at something he was hearing. I had no idea what it was as it was normally pretty quite in this part of juvie around mid afternoon with most people being out to lunch instead of being in their cells.

I had Mal's blessing to go and take a shower while he grumbled something about breaking someone's legs. Whoever had pissed him off was going to be getting what was coming to him, I wonder who was going to be getting it this time. He might as well have done it to me because I could barely walk right now. I'm pretty willing to bet I'd be having this limp for the next week at least.

I also couldn't remember a time when Mal actually let me shower alone, especially after I pissed him off like I had earlier. I had to be super careful of who I talked to these next couple of days until he calmed down. I didn't want someone I actually liked ending up in the hospital because Mal got the wrong idea about someone, or worse, turn more of his wrath on me.

I had to be careful not to be discarded, as bad as it was being fucked I didn't want to be replaced. I was a strong fighter and Mal knew it as well, if I wasn't directly under him I would be seen as a threat against him and end up with a broken back like Tiny or something worse.

Honestly being his bitch was better than nothing.

I slowly limped my way into the shower rooms and thankfully found it empty. I knew most of the guys knew better then to try anything but it didn't mean I was immune to the embarrassment of being seen after being fucked. Hell my skin was still trying to crawl off of me at the feeling of my ass dripping from the multiple rounds of sex.

I decided on a shower stall that didn't have a bench in it and turned on the water. I couldn't sit down right now, I don't think I could even lay down on my back for a while. I leaned against the worn out old steel divider and let the water run over me. I was far too tired to start thinking now, I think Mal fucked that out of me earlier. I simply enjoyed the water running over me, it's been nice and warm for the past few minutes but even now I could tell it was starting to go cold. I had already scrubbed the drying cum and blood off of myself, I didn't bother with trying to remove the layer of grime that seem to permanently stain my skin. No one else could see it, but I could.

I heard a mild scuffing sound coming from behind me where the door was. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Mal, he said he was going to lay down but he never was one to pass up an opportunity to wreck my ass. I carefully shifted the thin faded shower curtain to confirm my theory, when I glanced out my face twisted in disgust as I saw Tom slowly making his way into the shower room.

I didn't want to get into a fight right now, my ass was burning like crazy and my back was killing me, I didn't want Mal to get angry at me for this. I wrapped the towel around my waist and clenched it tightly, I quickly walked out of the shower and straight past him. When we past each other we shared a sneer of disgust. His arm was in a cast that was firmly tied to his chest. “Slut.” “Pig.”

I didn't bother with anything more then that, he wouldn't dare come after me now. He knew better then to even touch me unless he wanted his other arm ripped out of his shoulder and that's not even counting what Mal would do to him.

I hate this place. I really, really do. I hope dad would get me out of here soon, I don't know how much longer I could hang on in here. No, not my body. That would hold out even if I had my turn in the hospital.

No, no. I don't think that my spirit will hold out much longer under the ever present pressure that was Mal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello folks! Suprize! Heres another chapter for you much sooner then when I would normally have one but inspiration backhanded me at 3 in the morning (honestly it was a bit late if you ask me.) Anyways after much typing and drinking I finally managed to work out this chapter. I like to think this is a long one to help make up for the long gap in righting before the holidays. As we all know Valentine's day is approaching and I want to focus on making something nice for my lovely girlfriend ❤ anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I will be making any corrections over the next few days.
> 
> ~Enjoy
> 
> p.s feel free to point anything out to me. I've been going over the last few chapters and was horrified by the amount of errors I've found =^^'= I've for the most part have fixed them so feel free to re-read the story and enjoy the massively corrected chapters.

After my shower was cut short I decided against going straight back to our cell. I wasn't allowed to go down and mingle and I wasn't even going to try and attempt stairs right now, instead I decided on standing just outside of our door and looking down to the atrium.

I could see a few guys grouping together and chatting and laughing quietly. I had found out whenever Mal was in our cell everyone knew he was either taking a nap or was taking a break so everyone knew to keep quiet. Any break from Mal would be a welcome one so I could understand why they would stay quiet, normally everyone would be talking loudly or the occasional fight would break out over something.

About a week ago I would have dared to sneak down and enjoy some time with the other guys and risk a good beating for it later but now? No. It's just not worth it anymore. No one would talk to me anyways. I used to have a lot of pull here, people would want to talk to me, some even trying to cozy up to me for protection.

Now that I thought about it all the differences between when I was in charge and when Mal was in charge became glaringly obvious. The guys who would have been loudly chatting and laughing or heading to the yard or be playing in the wreck room were doing their best to be as quiet as possible but the sight before me was one of fear and caution, most simply sat around looking bored because they were too scared to try talking while others were far bolder or smarter knowing that they could get away with some soft chatter.

Something else that came as a surprise was that with everything so quiet was how easy it could be to tune into a conversation if I strained my hearing a little.

“Things have to change ….. man, I can't take it anymore!” I couldn't quite make out the whole conversation but I think I got most of what they're saying. “Yeah Tom is back, …. we could do something about him.….. all attack at ……... take him out.” I raised a brow at that. I could smell a rebellion coming a mile away, I had heard some whispers about an attack that was coming. An attempt to reclaim things, I honestly was considering whether or not I should tell Mal or if he already knew about this.

If I told him at the wrong time he'd either not believe me or he'll take it out on my ass but if I don't tell him I have no doubt Mal would actually make good on his promise to fuck me until I could no longer walk anymore, that or he'll just break both my legs, that's always a possibility.

I didn't get too much farther in that line of thought when Tom walk by behind me and gave my ass a smack. The stinging pain of the strike didn't even register in my mind at that moment, I spun around and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled my fist back and punched him hard enough that I swore I knocked a few of his teeth loose. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud and coughing and spat out a small number of his teeth. “You fucking bastard! I swear I'll fuck that sweet ass of yours soon enough! Mal won't keep you around forever and I swear when I do get the chance I'll fuck you so good you wouldn't remember who Mal is!”

I knew it wouldn't happen. Tom was a coward. A weak, pitiful coward. He knew I was also a lot stronger than him too. Another thing about all of this is that we weren't the only two who had heard this whole tirade of his.

The door to my cell opened up slowly, Tom's face was a slowly morphing mask of horror as all the color drained from his face. Mal stood in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face, I didn't even need to say anything. I don't think I've ever seen such a big guy with a busted shoulder get up so fast and run for his life like that.

I expect Mal to give chase but he didn't, he just put a hand over his eyes and breathed out slowly. His face was all scrunched up like he had a massive headache or something. He didn't say anything but motioned for me to follow him back into our cell, I obediently followed him into my little patch of hell.

He walked back in and collapsed onto my bed and waved up at his bed as if to say I could lay up there for now. I grimaced and took a deep breath, ok Duncan, it's just a few feet you'll need to pull yourself up. You can do this! …. Well the psych up was worth a shot. The real challenge here was doing this quietly as not to worsen Mal's mood anymore then it already was, the only thing keeping him down right now was likely the massive headache he was probably suffering from.

Yeah, he's going to be in a really great mood later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So many noisy fucking people.

I swear if my skull wasn't trying to pound it's way out of my fucking head I'd rip out all their vocal cords, crush all the bones in their hands, break all they're fucking legs! Fuck, fuckity, fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!

I had just found out about Manitoba and started to give chase when I heard someone shouting about my bitch. I swear I wish I had gone up slower but someone dared try and lay claim to my own personal property. I just got through reclaiming that sweet ass of his all for myself once again.

My head was pounding so fucking bad, Manitoba was really going to get it when I found him again. Who the fuck was he? Where in the hell did he come from and why was he trying to break into my tower?

I scowled and took a series of slow breaths to try and calm my raging migraine. I can't get anything done with my head feeling like it was about to explode. I'll have to get what had happened earlier from my bitch, that and whoever he was talking to. My vision was swimming so bad I didn't even actually see who he was talking to. Even the quiet grunting and pained whimpers of my bitch trying to get onto my bed, normally something that would be incredibly hot to me, was nothing more than daggers burying themselves in my ears, the fucking squeaking of springs made it like those daggers were being twisted.

After he finally settled himself in up there I was finally able to relax a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on top of my boulder and scanned the horizons for any sign of anyone. Mal had gone up far too fast when he was chasing down Manitoba earlier, it always threw the mindscape into chaos until it sorted itself out.

I knew better then to try and go exploring now, the entire area was dark and hazy and the ground had turned to a mushy mess that could suck someone down to never return. That's how we lost Marks.

He was barely a memory for me anymore, what was his thing again? Honestly I couldn't remember anymore, I wish I could. I loved almost all of my personalities, each one was always so different and fun to talk to. I had a little book next to my bed when I was a kid, I would write down some of our conversations and many adventures together. Well, that was until Mal had found it. I don't remember what I did to piss him off but it was a time when I was much younger and in the driver's seat, he had unceremoniously shoved me aside and grabbed my little book and took it down to the little fireplace in our home and threw it into the fire. Neither of my parents knew why I would do that to my favorite little book.

I was completely heart broken.

I felt myself starting to get misty eyed at the memory before I shook it away. I couldn't let myself get too morose, it would only give Mal more power. No I needed to find Manitoba, I doubt he knew about the danger of the mindscape floor, one minute you could be standing on solid grounding and the next it would be like quicksand quickly pulling you down before anyone could even blink. Everyone else knew better then to try and explore, I could only hope that Manitoba would find one of them and find the safety of the rocks. For some reason they seem to be able to serve as solid little safe spots in a sea of possible demise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been relaxing for about 2 or 3 hours I think before a stirring under me had caught my attention. I dipped my head down to see if it was Mal waking up or just him turning over. He was sitting up and rubbing at his face. It looked like most of his headache had passed and he was trying to work away the rest of it. “I take a hot shower when I couldn't get a pain pill or something” I keep my voice soft to keep from aggravating his headace anymore.

His scowled softened a little and he gave a small shake of his head and muttered something along the lines of “being a bad one this time around.”

“Tell me who he was” his voice was soft but it had that distinct tone of him being in a sour mood. This was not time for jokes like 'Oh, are you jealous?’ Or 'I must be looking good if other men are trying to step in like that’, I knew better then that. “It was Tom. He's nothing though.” I had plenty of time for debating what I would say while he was sleeping off his headache and decided it would be in my best interests to inform him about the impending coe.

He pointed to the ground before him, understanding the command I obediently climbed down, with much pain I might add, and kneeled down in front of him. He didn't want a blowjob and I certainly didn't want to give one either, yet I had to restrain myself from leaning forward and undoing his pants to perform the act, my muscles tensed and ached as if questioning why I wasn't doing what he normally wanted from me in this position.

I wasn't even really bothered by it anymore.

“There's going to be a fight. I don't know who all is involved but I think this is going to be the big one, the killing of the king or at least the dethroning of him anyways. I can't say everyone is on board but enough of the guys are ready to try something but they're still pretty scared. I think it's all of the newest, weakest and most cowardly, I think they're trying to gain a few more of the stronger guys but I doubt they'll be able to get anyone else to sign on.”

His scowl darkened and he nodded. I don't know how long we had but I was weakened from the rough sex and Mal was still probably not at 100% from his migraine. If I were them I'd strike soon, we'd be better off getting something to eat and getting ready. Seemingly able to read my mind or simply having the same plan in mind he stood up and walked to the door.

“It's dinner time, you better eat” his voice was gruff and short with impatience. For once I wasn't going to argue the food point and followed him eagerly, ready for something to eat. We passed by several guys as they were heading down to get dinner. When a few of them caught sight of Mal they shrank back almost like they could feel the murderous aura radiating off of him. I knew it wasn't directed at me, not that I was safe by any means but I knew I wasn't in the direct path of fire.

We slowly made our way down to the cafeteria and got settled in, Mal grunted out our order when Jake ran over. I made sure not to even look in Jake's general direction, he wasn't going to help me with Mal but I wasn't going to fuck him over like that, now Tom however… I casted a scowl at him as he sat at table with a small cup of applesauce. He shrank back as Mal's razor sharp gaze turned to him and zeroed in.

While he was scowling at him I took the chance to sweep the room over. A lot of the guys knew not to make eye contact with me unless they wanted Mal's furious gaze turned their way. A few of them stood out just enough to raise a few flags, the way they were staring at Mal with bearly hidden calculating gazes. They might have been able to squeak by but I practically perfected that look over the last two or so weeks that I was trapped here, it was a necessity when living with Mal after all.

I quickly shifted my gaze to a few of the other guys so they didn't catch on to me. I doubt they would think I would take Mal's side in an ambush.

Idiots.

Jake quickly rushed back with our food and carefully placed it down onto the table. Mal was still staring down a terrified Tom so I took the chance to sneak a quick glance at Jake. If he was in on this; I don't honestly know what would happen to him but I doubt he'd ever likely walk again.

In his eyes I could see he knew better, he knew not to challenge Mal's authority unless he wanted to lose what he already has. And in that brief moment I could also tell he thought I was an idiot, well I couldn't blame him for that really. There was also a flicker of something else, I didn't look long enough to make sure I didn't make him a target as well.

A problem Mal seem to have that worked to my advantage was he seem to get tunnel vision when he locked onto a target. It always seem to be the reason he didn't notice guard's right away when they would come to break up his attacks.

He only seem to break his gaze when his food was placed in front of him, his burger was rare so when he bit into it he had some drops of blood running down his chin. I ate at a much more conservative pace all the while taking the occasional glance around to see who all was looking at Mal. Not being the king around here afforded me some luxuries, like the luxury of not being the main target.

My body had reacted on it's own, shoving Mal out of his seat as the heavy lunch tray smacked loudly against the table moments later. His eyes widened at the shove as he hit the floor, the guy whom had launched the attack had started to jerk back in surprise as his target vanished before him. Mal was fast to act as he jumped to his feet and swung a fist at his would be attacker, I had jumped from my own seat and crashed to the ground as the second guy attempted to lash out at me.

Mal was much quicker to his feet then I was and had managed to knock out the first guy with a swift yet brutal punch that had sounded off with a loud crack which signaled a broken jaw. I floundered on the floor a moment still too sore from the previous abuse of my ass and got a stomp to the rib cage that knocked the wind out of me. Pain exploded in my chest as I tried desperately to get up, Mal was busy with 4 other guys that had raced forward after the surprise attack had failed.

I was nearly stomped again when my attacker was slammed from the side by Jake whom had rushed forward to my aid. This gave me a few precious seconds to get to my feet before all hell broke loose. I swung out and managed to punch another guy who had charged me. He veered off and crashed into a table as I got my bearings, several guys were surrounding Mal but plenty more were picking them off one by one.

Not to be outdone I charged forward and punched, kicked and slammed my way to his side. I was considerably weakened by the side effects of the constant rapes, lack of food, beatings and overall stress of everything so I wasn't putting up as good of a fight as I could have been. Even now I was feeling exhaustion creeping up on me as my blows struck with less impact, my reflexes grew dull and the overwhelming urge to simply give up ate away at me.

We had managed to fight off most of the attackers but my heart was thundering in my chest and my vision was starting to dim around the edges, my chest was heaving but I didn't feel like I could take much air in. I had turned in time to see the fist swinging at me-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the small group that stood with me we managed to quickly chew through the small rebellion that had blown up. The guards were trying their best to fight their way through the mob before quickly backing off and readying canisters of tear gas which they quickly started firing off into the crowd. Many of the guys immediately broke off waving their arms in a futile attempt to try and ward off the non-lethal gas that stung at their eyes.

Even when my eyes started watering and the gas started choking me I still fought on. If it wasn't for my bitch's quick action I wouldn't have likely lasted too long with a nasty head injury. He had stumbled a bit in the beginning but it wasn't really any of my concern, he was my favorite slut and he didn't get to be that if he couldn't take care of himself.

We had managed to fight off most of the attackers before I heard a rather loud sound which ended with a loud thump, I turned to see Duncan hitting the ground out cold. His attacker stood shocked as if not believing that he had actually managed to win that fight. From the occasional glance I could tell Duncan was getting pretty tired likely from our hour long fucking session earlier so the fact he lasted this long was slightly impressive.

I don't know what it was about the sight of my favorite bitch hitting the floor out cold from anything other than a rough, sweaty, painful fucking by myself but I felt something violently snap within me.

I launched myself forward with a roar of anger and struck whoever the fuck he was so hard I could swear you could hear the impact from across the room. I wanted to do more, I wanted to stomp his throat in. I wanted to crush his skull for even daring to do that to my favorite slut but something held me back. Most of the fighting had ended as the choking gas flooded the room, the sound of that last punch having been the final nail in the fight's coffin. I could tell that anything more would have only hurt me, I was the one who was attacked. I was only defending myself from an unexpected attack.

I ground my teeth so hard I was almost worried one of them would crack under the pressure. I took a deep breath which did nothing to help and bent down to grabbed ahold of Duncan's arm and wrapped it over my shoulder and pulled him up to his feet. He was out cold so his feet dragged along the floor as I pulled him to the infirmary.

Oh what a great fucking day it was, what a great fucking day it was indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

When I kicked the door to the infirmary open the place was a buzz of frantic activity as the nurses and one doctor on staff were trying their best to triage their patients after the massive fight.

My eyes had become rather swollen so it was pretty difficult to see anything other than a massive blur of white quickly darting side to side in the small ward. One of those blurs quickly rushed to me talking in such a rapid fire pace I couldn't make out most of what she was saying, I felt the nurse grab my arm and lead me towards one of the beds and quickly took Duncan off of my side. With that weight finally lifted from me I barked out an order for someone to lead me to the eye wash station.

After rinsing my eyes for a few minutes I felt most of the burning chemicals had been washed away allowing me to finally pull back and blink. With my eyes considerably less swollen and most of my vision returned to me I pushed my way to the door only stopping long enough to get some eye drops before I quickly made my escape. I didn't want to risk being stuck in the infirmary for too long otherwise someone might pull my chart up and find I hadn't been taking my medicine the entire time I was here.

With all the chaos that had been happening around here I needed to quickly assume order before I got hauled off for questioning. I looked up towards the stairs knowing everyone who wasn't being treated for injuries right now would be locked up in their cells after the big fight was ended. I quickly made my way up to the second floor where Jake's cell was and nodded to one of the guards on this level to unlock the door for me.

“Shouldn't you be preventing shit like this from happening Mal?” The guard took his sweet time finding the key he needed. “It's pretty hard to stomp out a fire like this when it starts while I'm in lock down you know.” He tisked and unlocked the door for me and stepped back. “If we didn't get those bonuses this year because of how quiet you've kept the place then we wouldn't be so considerate of your actions or your favorite toy.” I grunted in response and walked into the single cell where Jake resides.

The cell was well stocked and roomy for being made for only one person. Jake had always been good at getting what I needed so I made sure to reward him on occasion for it. The biggest reward I had given him by far was taking down Tiny whom had been his former cellmate, he had pulled the short straw when it came to where Tiny would stay that day and it was only by my establishing act of dominance that I had unintentionally saved him.

Jake was sitting on his bed with an ice pack pressed against a bruise on his forehead and got to his feet when he had seen that I had entered. “We have all the guys rounded up for you Mal, most of them are in the infirmary but I have a full list of their names.” I nodded “Good. I'll need those names. You're getting tomorrow off and second place in line for food served by who ever I'll pick until my bitch is back on his feet.” I turned around and walked out the door and nodded to the guard that I was ready for questioning.

Jake looked a little unnerved around me. With my eyes being as red as they likely were and scowl I swear I'll be wearing the next couple of days I could see why he would be. I had to pick what all I would do with all the name's carefully, I couldn't get thrown back in solitary so soon with everything being so out of control because that would only make getting everyone back under control so much more difficult and slower in the long run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat and stared closely at the grainy black and white footage as it played before me. I had watched through it several times to get a good idea of what had actually happened that day. When I was called away from the visiting room the day I had gone to see Duncan I was put on the flash mob robbery case so I finally had access to the security camera footage in the case.

The quality was terrible so it as difficult to gather any information. What I did learn from it rather quickly was my son; had told the truth.

Duncan for once had been telling the truth and he was sitting in juvenile hall for nothing other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I gritted my teeth and shut the laptop and got ready for bed. I'm going to have to make a few phone calls and go about fixing this and bringing him home.

This was a terrible mistake on my part and this time my son was the one who paid the price. Something bad must have happened this time around for Duncan to be this desperate to get out, he's normally pretty relaxed and had a lot of fun in there. What could be different this time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with a pained groan, I'd like to say this wasn't familiar but I was too sore and too tired to even joke about it.

I tried to put a hand to my head to rub away some of this headache but I couldn't move my arms more than a few inches. I felt panic sease in my chest as I began to struggle, Why couldn't I get up?! What was going on?! I must be under attack! That must be it!

“Duncan! Easy child, you're in the infirmary, calm down.” I heard Nurse Candy calling out to me and I felt hands press me down to the bed. “Why can't I see? Why can't I see?!” As I struggled I heard a weird jangling sound where my wrists were as something thin and sharp was jabbed in my shoulder.

Almost immediately I felt my muscles relax against my will which only made me panic even more. “It's ok Duncan, you have to relax.” “Why can't I see?!” I couldn't struggle anymore with my body refusing to listen to me but I could still shout, I needed something, anything I could to retain some form of control.

“Your eyes are a little irritated from the tear gas but you've been blindfolded to help keep you calm. You're currently tied to the bed because the last time you panicked and hurt yourself worse last time. You were in that massive fight but that's ended, you were brought in here because you were injured in the fight dear.” Her tone was low and comforting as she tried to encourage me to relax.

I was in a fight?

“What's wrong with me?” My voice was strained and scratchy but I couldn't tell if it was actually hurt or not. “You have a concussion Duncan. Try to relax but don't go to sleep, I want you to stay awake and keep talking to me alright dear?” My head was feeling fuzzy and it was difficult to remember what had actually happened. I was in a fight but was that right?, something hazy was floating around in the back of my mind just beyond the curtain of fog.

I wasn't sore, I was floating. I was feeling pretty good and tired. Why wasn't I allowed to sleep again? I asked as much and received a hard pinch to the cheek which woke me up some more with a start. “No sleeping. I'll take your blindfold off since you seem to be much calmer now.” After a moment of waiting a bright light flooded my vision blinding me. I winced as my eyes began to water, she said something about tear gas right? It took a few minutes of blinking before my vision started to clear and I could take a look around me.

There were about 7 guys laying in beds in the same room I was, 3 of them were awake and being treated for some form of injury. One of the of the other guys who was laying in bed passed out was Tom, he had his arm still bound tightly to his chest and the other one had the wrist in a heavy looking cast. Served the fucker right; I think.

Deciding that this was getting boring I asked nurse Candy what all was wrong with me. With most of the guys having already been treated for their injuries she had been freed up to take a short break. She sat in a chair next to me and sighed heavily, I can only imagine what this sudden rush of patients had done to her nerves.

“Well besides the minor eye irritation and the concussion you also have a number of deep bruises and 3 cracked ribs.” She looked at me with a tired worn out expression, she was normally so bubbly and sweet but right now she looked, older. There were fresh wrinkles around her eyes and she looked like she wanted to talk about what had happened but she was no doubt holding back for job related reasons.

I could guess with Mal being here there would be a massive influx of patients and with the guards being under his thumb I'd imagine she wouldn't be able to get any clear answers of who was causing this other then that it was ‘being taken care of’. I wanted to be able to tell her what had been happening (with a few edits of course) and end my nightmare but Mal wasn't stupid. He knew he could sweet talk his way out of any situation when nurses were involved, probably because he made sure to limit any contact he had with them period.

Speaking of Mal, I have to get back to him as soon as possible. I would just love to stay in here as long as possible but I know that wouldn't be allowed. When I asked if I could leave I was told I would have to stay here overnight for monitoring so I laid back with a huffing sigh. This was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I felt everything, and I mean everything. My chest was on fire and my head was killing me. My pained groans drew some attention from a nurse who ran over and gave me some much appreciated painkillers in the form of pills instead of one of those heart attack inducing needles.

As soon as I was finally cleared to leave I was escorted back up to my cell by a guard. My pace was painfully slow due to my cracked ribs and limp, I almost considered it lucky when I found out my ribs were cracked in the fight as it gave me a pretty good excuse for the limp when one of the nurses had thought to ask me about it.

I had learned from the guard that everyone was going to be in lock down for the next couple of days while everything was being sorted out. We were going to be allowed out in small groups to get food rather then all at once and from the looks of the cafeteria I could see why. Apart from the fighting, a few of the tables had been smashed and many more of the chairs were destroyed in the fight leaving about only half of them intact.

Honestly I didn't care too much about food right now with my bruised rib cage. I was told soft things were fine to eat for the next few days while I recovered but I would have to take it at a much slower pace. Another thing I would have to take slow would be sex, I was hoping my obedience would earn me some down time, it's not like my cracked ribs would get me a doctor's note excusing me from being raped. Sure would make my life a lot easier.

I rolled my eyes as I grimaced at the 3 fucking flights of stairs that have become my worst enemy as of late which led to my own personal hell that was guarded the most aggressive, possessive sociopathic monster I've ever met. Something I honestly don't think I can even be mad about anymore, I simply don't have the energy for it anymore.

I screwed my face up in concentration and gripped the railing to the stairs and slowly started to make my way back up to my King. I have no doubt that he needed to blow off some steam after everything that's happened. After about 2 and a half flights the only thing that was keeping me standing was the pain pills. The guard had grabbed me by the back of my collar and hauled me up the last few steps.

He dragged me to the door and tossed me in, I hit the floor and actually managed to land at Mal's feet. “There's your slut, take it easy on him unless you wanna finish breaking those ribs of his.” With that he slammed the door shut and left me alone with my rapist.

I smiled and looked up at him with the hopes he'd be in a good mood, when my eyes locked with his I felt my guts drop, there was nothing but a solid wall of ice and behind that was a deep pit of absolute fury I've never seen fully directed at me before now.

I shrank back as he grabbed me by the throat just above the collar then slammed me into the wall. The pressure wasn't against my windpipe so I wasn't choking but I wish I was being choked, I wanted any excuse not to have to walk through the minefield that would be a conversation with him when he was this angry.

“I was just informed not even 5 minutes ago that your being released on a technicality.” His voice was as cold as dry ice. I couldn't help the overwhelming emotions that all slammed into me at once like a tidal wave. Released? I was getting released?! I was finally getting out of this hell hole?!!

The joy at this revelation must have been showing on my face because his face twisted into a furious snarl, his grip on my throat tightened so fast and hard I almost swore he crushed my windpipe. I reflexively began scrabbling at my throat trying to pry his fingers away to allow some precious air back in, he growled and threw me so hard against the wall next to my bed, not even the painkillers could cover it.

I gasped and choked out a scream as I landed on my bed, I had no time to recover as Mal hopped onto me and ripped my pants off of me. “I get 2 more hours with you and I'm going to use them. Your going to remember me, your not going to be able to get off without thinking of me and one day when I get out of here I'm going to find you, I'll reclaim that sweet ass of yours and I'm never going to let you go.”

None of that had a chance to even register in my mind as Mal shoved himself into me as hard as he possibly could. I shrieked loudly as Mal started thrusting away without skipping a beat, even with the idea of freedom being 2 hours away every thrust kepr me firmly rooted in the present.

It was almost as if a switch had been flipped on or something.

Every grunt, every bite and every thrust felt like he was stabbing my insides blew away my thoughts and my only instinct was to please Mal. I wanted to get him off, I wanted for him to blow a load in my ass not because it would make it end sooner, not because it would tire him out, no. I wanted nothing more in that moment in time to please him, no I didn't want to, I needed to. This was my King and I needed to do everything in my power to please him and I didn't even fully understand why.

“You're my own personal slut aren't you?” “Yes!” “You love it when I fuck you with my huge cock don't you?!” “Yes! I love it!” My tone had become pleading and desperate by this point “Who do you belong to? Who is your King!?” “MAL!!” “Fuck yeah!”

His grin was so sharp I swear he could slice me to pieces with it. I want to get off, I needed to get off but it seem to float just out of reach for some reason. After one particularly violent thrust I finally realised why. I shrieked once more in agony as it felt like my ribs had exploded or something, Mal seem to notice this new development but it didn't slow him down any.

He cocked a brow at me and asked in a low tone that was accented with grunts in utter disbelief “Did I actually just break one of your ribs?” I could only nod my head in response because I couldn't get anything out in between my pained wheezes. His laughter came out in breathy pants as he continued to thrust into me, I swear if my vision wasn't darkening around the edges right now and breathing wasn't as difficult as it was, I'd be far more pissed off at him.

He pulled out and climbed off the bed, for a full second I thought he had actually stopped. I thought he might have taken pity on me but my heart sank as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to where I was hanging off the bed, I bit my lip and groaned loudly as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Fuck! Are you going to miss me or something? I don't think I'll ever be able to forget this” I only managed to get that out between pained wheezes, this new position was far easier on my newly broken rib. He snorted in response and I didn't even need to look uplto know he had that cocky fucking smirk of his. He really was going to use these 2 hours, I doubt he was even going to let me shower off before I left, make the last day of his bitch really drag out and make sure that I knew that even when I was getting to finally leave that he was still in control.

Who-fucking-raa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had heard the internalized roar of fury echoing throughout the mindscape. I had heard this only once before and it meant Mal had lost. What he lost was beyond me but I hope it was him needing to take our medicine.

I wanted nothing more then to lock him up in the smallest, rustiest most uncomfortable cage I could come up with. I wanted to see his face when I was the one in control again, I was going to watch all of the girliest movies I knew would drive him insane!

I sighed knowing that no amount of petty revenge would help to combat all of what I've been through. I knew that what I've suffered down here was nothing compared to what Duncan had been forced to go through, no amount of apologizing would even come close to making it up to him. I have no doubt he'd never want to see me again if he could help it.

I couldn't help him at all and that was eating away with me. Being trapped down here was driving me crazy! Just knowing I couldn't do anything to stop him hurt more than anything. I was the first. This is my body and because I did nothing to stop Mal in the beginning because I thought I could fix him! I thought I could go on with out him. I hate myself. I hate myself more than I hated Mal.

I scowled and scanned the horizon to see if I would see anyone, I shuddered as I felt Mal getting off up top. He seemed to be very focused so I think I could get away with a quick walk to check on the others.

I materialized the bobby pin and quickly picked the lock with a practice ease. When I set the chain down I quickly and quietly creeped over to the first personality I could find. The first person I ran across was Svetlana but as soon as she caught sight of me she immediately scurried away from me as far as the chain would allow her all the while batting at me with her arm “Shoo! Go away! You bring nothing but pain and suffering and summon the bringer of misery!” She coward before me like I was Mal himself, there was no helping her right now.

Instead of getting her more worked up and risk Mal catching on to me I decided to back off and see if I could find someone else. Mal had gotten smart and flooded the mindscape with a fog that was thin enough that I wasn't wandering around completely blind but with the occasional rock around it made finding anyone needlessly difficult.

The next person I found was Vido, he refused to even look at me. “Vido? Are you ok?” He only grunted in response. “I'm sorry Vido” he only grunted again. I don't think he was really upset with me but I doubt he would have been in a very talkative mood right now after his last escape failed so bad. Since he wouldn't say anything to me so I turned around and walked away.

After about 20 minutes I literally tripped over Chester who had just laid down to take a nap. He sputtered loudly while swinging his fists at me, I put up my arms in a half hearted defence “What the! You son of a bitch what did you do that for?!” I jumped back in surprise but quickly relaxed, well at least Chester was talking to me. A sudden intense flash of fear overcame me so I closed my eyes and focused, Mal seemed to not notice, I think he was still more focused on Duncan.

I felt a horrible sense of relief and clapped a hand over Chester's mouth and whispered to him. “Keep it down would you?! You don't want him to come back down here right?” He slapped my hand away but thankfully didn't start yelling again.

“What are you doing here ya brat?” His soft grumbling didn't equate to his level of frustration with me “I was just checking on everyone and making sure that no one got sucked down into the mindscape like Marks did” He rolled his eyes at me with a haggard sigh “I ain't that easy ta kill ya know. Aren't you scared Mal might come down here?” He didn't seem to be aware of what was going on up top “No, he's with his; cellmate” “Ya mean his fuck boy?” My face scrunched up at the terms he chose to use. “Oh come on, we all know. He's not exactly discrete.”

Well, he wasn't wrong. “Hey Chester you haven't seen Manitoba running by here by chance have you?” “Mana-whoa? I ain't no Mana-whoa!” “No Chester, Manitoba. He's a new guy. He has a white fedora, talks in an Australian accent, has a bowie knife…” I was trying to not be too hopeful, I've had so many personalities come and go but I always hoped that they made it.

Chester shook his head with another sigh. “I haven't seen him. I'm tired Mike. Really tired. I don't think I can do this for much longer. Mal is draining us and it hurts to be chained down for this long. Svetlana is not doing too well and neither am I. Vido had perked up for a little while but he's been sleeping more, I'll hang on as long as I can but something has to change, it just has too or else we'll fizzle out.”

I felt my heart sink and nodded. I could feel Mal starting to slow down now, he must be getting close to being done, I have to head back. I gave Chester a hug to which he returned half heartedly grumbling about me being a sissy. It always ate away at me when I didn't have anyone to talk to at any time. I always had someone to talk to so losing that all again for nearly 2 months now was really wearing me down.

I had just relocked my ankle when Mal materialized himself right next to me. I about jumped out of my skin as he slowly stalked towards me with a deep rooted anger burning in his eyes. I honestly thought he was planning on finally ending me and claim my body permanently, I slowly backed into the bolder and wished I hadn't chained my leg back into place yet.

He was only a few inches away from me and just stared at me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell at him to back away but his fist suddenly slammed into the bolder next to my head, yeah, that's a pretty good reason to keep my mouth shut. Even as close as he was he leaned forward with that icey gaze of his and whispered softly in my ear “I have a deal for you.”

My knees were shaking so bad I thought I was going to hit the floor, or wet myself. “My bitch is gone. He's been released and I need to get out of here as soon as possible. When I have to leave my cell I'll be in charge as to keep us from getting hurt but when I'm relaxing in our cell all alone I'll let you out. You get some freedom, the others might get a chance while I get some down time. Understood?”

I nodded dumbly not even having enough time to even begin to understand most of what he had even said. He's letting us out? Like out out? I must have heard that wrong. Mal never willingly gave up control. It took him scowling and repeated himself for me after seeing my stupid look on my face that it finally sunk in.

By some stupid stroke of pure luck I had been given a second chance. I could start helping the others again, I could, do something.

“I'll get out, I'll find my personal slut and I'll take him away so he'll never get away again. I won't lose again.”

He pushed off the rock and focused his energy towards waking up again only this time much more slowly then he had before.

This is a second chance I've been waiting for and I wasn't going to waste it this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I limped slowly down the stairs escorted by another guard and a nurse who looked at me very concerned. He had been trying his hardest to convince me to swing by the infirmary so I could have my ribs bandaged, he constantly badgered me in an attempt to find out what had happened to my cracked ribs to get them to break. The guard wore a barely hidden smirk knowing exactly what happened but keep quiet nonetheless.

I had just enough time on my own to spray off really quick and try to clean myself out as best as I could, Mal only allowed this under one condition, when I got home I would have to send him a letter. At first I agreed knowing full well I wasn't going to do it, I wouldn't do it. I'd finally be free of my abuser and I was going to relish every second of it but… I gritted my teeth. The whole shower as my hands instinctively cleaned my filthy body, I had been mentally rehearsing what I had planned to write for him.

It will be a long time before I think I could actually break myself free from Mal, my torturer, my rapist...

My King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter stands as the mark of the end of King of Juvie. This has taken the better part of a year, there has been numerous errors I think I've finally gotten ahead of after all this time. And I know to some of my more devoted readers know that King of Juvie will not be the end of my Malcan stories. Look forward to the next story of this series under the name of Mr. Hitman. This story is planned to be set after the Total Deana All Stars where Mal was the victor instead of Zoe. I won't be giving any more away any more details as I want to get you excited for my future work. Thank you for sticking with me in this journey and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have.

**Author's Note:**

> Also any and all OC's in this are not my personal character's per say, they fit in what ever part that the story demands of them.


End file.
